Let's pretend
by alatariel-ciriatel
Summary: Sakura fight with syaoran a lot but when some admirers came they needed to get rid of them so the two of them pretend that they're going out. Are they really just pretending or will they soon fall inlove? Just RnR
1. She's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs**

Hi everyone… this is my first fanfic but I'll try my best I promise I'll try my best.

Any suggestions for the story are welcome. So here it is…please enjoy.

**Let's Pretend**

By: alatariel-ciriatel

Chapter 1

**She's back**

"Sakura, where are you going? We just arrived. Come back here Kaijuu!" a guy with dark hair and attractive dark eyes shouted.

"Don't worry nii-chan' I'm just going for a walk. And I promise I'll come back later to fix my things" Sakura run after shouting to his brother.

"_Well I just wanted to see if it's_ _still there, it's been 8 years since we move to England and now I'm back!_"

_**-Flashback-**_

A girl with auburn hair and teary emerald eyes sat under a solitary cherry blossom tree. She was crying she can't believe that she got lost in that forest. They were playing hide and seek when she lost track of her friends, she didn't notice that she's already wandering through the deeper part of the forest. She reaches a hill and there stand a single cherry blossom, she sat under it. "The wind feels nice up here" she thought. She can see the town up there and the view was really fantastic, well maybe it is if only she's not lost; maybe she can enjoy the view more. She started crying again when someone said….

"Sakura, there you are I've finally found you".

_**-End of flashback-**_

Sakura's short auburn hair fly by her shoulders as she ran through the street filled with cherry blossom trees. Her beautiful emerald eyes show innocence, she has a face that shows beauty and complete happiness..

"I'm finally here!" she shouted as she reached the hill, she remembers that she always went there when her father scolds her or when her brother always teases her or when she has problems, The view from there takes away all her sadness.

When she reached the top of the hill she saw a boy sleeping under the cherry blossom tree his back is leaning against its trunk. He has this peaceful expression on his face that Sakura found quite familiar. His chestnut hair is swaying as the wind blows his gentle looking face. Sakura was stunned, she can't decide whether she will leave or wake the boy up.

"_mou.I came all the_ _way up here I'm not just going to go back." _She started walking towards the tree when the boy wake up and look at her

"Who are you?" the boy glared at Sakura his gentle expression was now changed. His amber eyes were fixed on Sakura.

"I said who are you?" the boy repeated his question. Sakura was shocked.

"_Who the hell does he think he is? It's not as if he owns this place or anything" _she thought.

"It's none of your business" she shouted and with that she turned back and walked away.

Sakura arrived at their house, she was still thinking about the boy she met on the hill

"_Who the hell is that? Why does it feels as if I knew him? I had this feeling that we've met before but I can't remember.. oh well better get back to w-_" she was cut on her thoughts when somebody shouted at her.

"DARN YOU KAIJUU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sakura was startled when she saw her brother in front of her, his hands on his hips, one of his eyebrows arched,

"_he's really angry now" _she thought.

"None of your business Nii-chan and I'm NOT A MONSTER!"

"I see..You are."

"Damn you Nii-cahan!"

"Well I guess that's ok as long as I'm not a kai-"he was cut off when someone said

"Ok Touya stop teasing Sakura" their father Fujitaka said he was holding a pink bag that has picture of a wing in front of it.

"And you Sakura, you better arrange your things now" he said as he handed Sakura the bag that he's holding.

"Hai otou-san" Sakura grabbed the bag and head upstairs.

Sakura started unpacking her clothes when she fell asleep.

_Kring kring… "_Hello? Daidouji residence" a girl with long dark violet hair said as she answered the phone. "Hello? Is that you Tomoyo? This is Naoko" a girl on the other line said.

"Oh hello Naoko how are you?"

"Oh tomoyo-chan I'm just fine but have you heard?"

"What is it naoko-chan?"

"Well. They say that the Kinomotos are back here in Tomoeda"

"Oh my God Naoko is that true?"

"Yup, wanna go see Sakura?"

"Of course that would be great!"

"Ok so lets go to her place tomorrow with Rika and Chiharu"

"OK. Arigatou Naoko-chan see you tomorrow."

"OK see you"

_**-Sakura's dream-**_

A boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes laugh as Sakura tripped and fell butt first on the sand box. "Come on Sakura-chan why are you so clumsy?" he held his hand in front of her still laughing.

"Mou.. Syaoran-kun is always making fun of me" she reached his hand and pulls herself towards him.

"Well, I admit Sakura-chan is always so clumsy and it seems like she falls a lot too." A girl with long dark violet hair said also laughing.

"Not you too Tomoyo-chan…Oh well at least Syaoran-kun always there to help me up. Ne Syaoran-kun?" She turned to face Syaoran who's blushing…

"Of course Sakura-chan, we're friends right?" Syaoran said still blushing "Right!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in Unison.

_**-End of dream-**_

Sakura woke up, she looked in her clock and saw that It's 8am her clothes were scattered in her bed and some fell on the floor.

"Darn it, I guess I fell asleep while arranging my clothes if nii-chan sees this mess he'll probably say-".

"Hey! Sakura I thought you already fixed your thing so what with the mess?" Sakura turned around to see her brother standing by her door looking around her room.

"Really clean huh?" Touya said grinning.

"And why are you here nii-chan? Disturbing a girl's private chamber" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well I'm _sorry_ for disturbing your _private chamber_ but tou-san asked me to wake _her majesty_ now." Touya said more sarcastically

"Fine nii-chan I'm up now" with that Touya leave still grinning.

_**-Later-**_

_Kriiiiinnggg_…"Coming" Touya said as he runs toward the door.

"_Who could that be?"_ he thought. When he opened the door he saw four girls bout the age of 16 or so.

"_Must be Sakura's friends"_ he thought.

"Hello good morning- Oh touya-san!" Touya noticed the girl who greeted him, he still recognize her he knows she used to be Sakura's friend

"Oh is that you Tomoyo-chan" he said. Tomoyo was surprised

"So Touya-san still knows me huh?" she said smiling.

"Of course you used to always come here to play with Sakura right? " Touya Said now smiling. "_You and that Gaki_" He thought.

"Yup! That's me" she said. "Wait I'll call Sakura now "

"SAKURA!" Touya shouted "You have guests".

"Coming" Sakura shouted back.

Touya went back inside when Sakura reached the door. When she reached the front she saw four familiar looking girls standing infront of her.

"Uhmm-" Sakura started when a girl with long dark violet hair and amethyst colored eyes run towards her and gave her a very tight hug. The other girls laugh.

"Ano-Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura started it seems that her memories of Tomoeda started coming back to her. She remembers that she used to always play with Tomoyo and the other girls

"Ano-Tomoyo-chan I really miss you too but you're really suffocating me now" Tomoyo suddenly jump back now laughing as well.

"Gomene Sakura-chan I just really missed you, and I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me" Tomoyo said.

"Of course Tomoyo I haven't forgotten about you and Rika, Naoko and Chiharu, right?" she said as she looked at the three girls at the back of Tomoyo.

"So you still remember all of us huh?" Naoko said still smiling

"Of course Naoko-chan were friends right?" Sakura said, now she remembers it all,

"_Syaoran-kun said the same line once when were kids. I wonder where he is now"_ Sakura blushed as she remembered the dream she had. She really like him when they were kids. She remembered how she used to be so clumsy and Syaoran was always there to help her up.

"Ok then Sakura lets go get some ice cream" Tomoyo suddenly snatch her arms and led her towards the door.

_**-Park-**_

Sakura was really happy talking with her friends they all share different stories that made Sakura remember more about her childhood she seem to forget them somehow because of the different environment and people that used to surround her when they were in England. She's also busy studying there and since her father and brother are always working she's always left home alone, so she tried her best to keep herself busy.

"_Maybe being so busy made me forget all about how happy I used to be when I'm here with my friends_" she thought.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly she seem to notice Sakura sigh.

"Hai, I'm fine Tomoyo-chan I guess I just missed this place." She said. She really wants to know where Syaoran is but it seems like she can't asked them. And if he's still here he'll probably come around when he finds out that I'm back.

_**-Flashback-**_

A small girl sat under the lone cherry blossom tree on top of the hill. It was raining really hard that day. She was crying, she felt like she wanted to be alone at least for a while. Her father told her that they're going to England because of some business he needed to attend to. She didn't seem to understand any of it since she was just a child. She wanted to stay there and be with her friends but It seems like there's nothing she can do about it. She continue crying when a boy stand in front of her and held out his hand.

"Come on Sakura-chan I thought I'd find you here" a boy with amber eyes told her.

"But syaoran-kun you see…otou-san told me that were leaving and I don't want to go." She cried even more as she reached his hand and pulls herself up.

"Is that so? But you really need to get home your father might be worried 'bout you now and you might get sick."

"But-" Sakura tried to argue when Syaoran looked at her then smile

"Don't worry Sakura even if you went away I promise when you come back we're still gonna be friends. Ok?." Syaoran said still smiling

"Ok." Sakura replied.

_**-End of flashback-**_

"Where is she?" a voice suddenly cut Sakura's thought. But Sakura didn't seem to notice, she continue to stare at the ground looking at her melting ice cream's drop.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun how are you?" Tomoyo asked the boy now standing infront of them. Sakura seem to return to her mind when she heard the name Syaoran.

"_Syaoran? Could he really be here?." _She looked up to see who's the guy that just came when she saw him she felt happy but angry at the same time

"You?" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"You're the annoying girl that disturbed my sleep!" Syaoran said.

"And you're that arrogant guy who thinks he owns the place."

"Oh my! So you already met huh?" Tomoyo said rather confused

"What do you mean? I don't know him." They both said as they looked at Tomoyo now smiling.

"Is that so? Well then let me introduce Syaoran-kun this is Sakura" she pointed at her.

"And Sakura-chan this is Syaoran-kun" she looked at Sakura and pointed Syaoran.

"No way!" they both exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked

"Because Syaoran-kun is not that arrogant."

"And Sakura-chan is much much nicer."

Both of them left the park and go different direction. Tomoyo and the other girls stood there confused.


	2. reuion!

Chapter 2

**Reunion!**

_**-Few weeks later-**_

Sakura was really nervous when she reached the school it was the first day of classes "Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo running towards her

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan" Sakura greeted forcing a smile.

"What's wrong Sakura? You don't look happy." Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Iie, I'm ok Tomoyo-chan I'm just really nervous" Sakura said. While they were walking towards their locker they saw a crowd of girls forming a circle.

"Poor Syaoran-kun" Tomoyo said as they saw the crowd screaming and giggling

"what did you say?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"You see Sakura-chan Syaoran is really popular and all those girls…" she said pointing towards the crowd of girls.

"…I bet they're all a member of his fansclub" Tomoyo finished with a sigh.

"What?" was the only thing that Sakura could say. She can't believe that Syaoran is really popular among girls.

"Ok Sakura here's your locker" Tomoyo stopped walking and pointed Sakura's Locker.

"I'll see you later then." Sakura said while waving at Tomoyo.

After Tomoyo left, two guys walk towards Sakura. "Hey! Got a name?" a guy with black hair and green eyes asked Sakura. The other guy that stands beside him has an evil smile painted on his face, he has a blond hair and a brown eyes.

"_They look evil what do they want from me?" _Sakura thought still looking at the guys who disturbed her.

"What's that look for?" The guy with blond hair said. Sakura backed away a little when the other guy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted but the guy won't let her go.

"Leave her alone!" a voice suddenly came from the back said the two guys turned.

"What do you want now Li?" the black haired boy asked dropping Sakura's hand.

"Stop harassing others just because they don't want to give their names to the likes of you" Syaoran said.

Krrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg…

"Save by the bell Li, we'll continue this some other time" the dark haired boy said.

"Whatever" was Syaoran's only reply. The two strangers went away after giving Sakura a final evil smile.

"No need to thank me" Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Who would?" Sakura said as she turned her back and walked away.

_**-Later-**_

"Ok, class is about to start again but before we do that there's a new classmate that I'd like you to meet" the teacher said.

"Miss kinomoto please come here." she added. Sakura walked towards the lady whose hair is in a bun and wears glasses, while she's walking to the front of the classroom, the class seems to loose their silence; there are girls telling how pretty she is and guys agreeing with them.

"Hello I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you all." She introduced herself as soon as she reached the front. Sakura saw her classmates, Tomoyo is waving at her

"_I'm glad Tomoyo-chan is my classmate_" she then smiled but take it back as soon as she saw the guy in the back of Tomoyo.

"_Syaoran_? _So he's here too huh_?" she thought. Girls started to get annoyed when they saw Syaoran and Sakura staring at each other and when the two of them noticed it they quickly turned away.

"Ok Kinomoto you may sit at the vacant sit beside Li." The teacher said. "What!" the girls in the class said as they glare at Sakura who's walking towards Syaoran.

"Darn it could my day get any worst?" Syaoran said while watching Sakura sit beside him.

"Look Syaoran, It's not as if I like sitting beside an arrogant brat like you." Sakura said glaring at Syaoran.

"Whatever, just don't talk to me and we'll be fine." Syaoran said starting to get annoyed.

"Who would want to talk to the likes of you?" Sakura murmured

"Hey you should consider yourself lucky, incase you don't know there are lots of them."

"You're really arrogant." Sakura glared at him.

"Whatever." Was Syaoran's only reply.

Sakura's now walking towards her locker, class is over and its time for the students to go home.

"What a long day!" she said as she pushes through the crowd of students who's also racing to get to their lockers

"_I wonder why that Syaoran Li is so different from the Syaoran I used to know."_ She thought as she remembers how bad her day was because Syaoran kept telling her how noisy she is when she tries to talk to Tomoyo or how annoying she is.

"_It seems as if he's watching my every move."_ She said to herself as she reached her destination only to find the guy he hates the most standing beside her locker.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Obviously I'm gonna fix my things now since it's already time to go home and oh I never really like having my locker beside yours, but there's just nothing I can do about it ok?"

he said without even letting Sakura reply, he opened his locker only to find letters fall on the floor.

"Not again!" Syaoran said. Sakura laugh when she saw Syaoran's face.

"Really popular huh?" Sakura said as she open her locker only to find letters fall to the floor as well. Syaoran saw the letters that fall out of Sakura's locker and laugh.

"Well I think there are still some stupid guys left in this school huh?" Syaoran said as he watch Sakura pick up the letters and put it in her bag.

"You know what Syaoran? I think you're right" She said as she faced him and smile "Why don't you let me give you an example? Coz you see one of them is standing just infront of me right now." Sakura added and smile even more when she saw Syaoran's annoyed expression. She closed her locker turned her back then walked away

She didn't even bother to wait for Syaoran to complain.

**_-Kinomoto's residence-_**

"Kaijuu, whats with the face?" Touya asked Sakura as he saw her sat on the sofa.

"Mou…not you to nii-chan!" Sakura said as she stand up the sofa and started walking towards the stairs.

"Nee…Kaijuu are you sick or something?" Touya said wondering why Sakura didn't even try to give a fight. She usually tries to tell Touya as many insults she can until he gives up.

"No…I'm just tired, I just need some sleep." Sakura said as she head to her room.

"Man…I'm beat" Sakura said as she laid herself on the bed.

"My eyes are really heavy" Sakura said as she fell asleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning just in time for her to get herself ready. She ran into the bathroom with a towel and come out minutes later, she put her school uniform on. A white long sleeve shirt with a black ribbon and a black skirt that didn't reach her knees. After she put her uniform she brushed her hair and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

"Ohayou otou-san" Sakura greeted her father whose currently cooking breakfast.

"Ohayou okaa-san" She greeted to a picture of a beautiful woman…her mom, who died when she was just a little girl.

"Really Sakura you're so noisy, you know what time it is?" Touya said grinning

"I know, time for you to shut up!" Sakura said looking at her brother with a you're-going-down-right-now look.

"Oh I see, but I'm not the one stomping" Touya added

"I'm not stomping you are!" Sakura shouted back to her ever-so-loving brother.

"So the kaijuu's return to her original monstrous self huh?" Touya added making Sakura even more annoyed.

"I am NOT a monster nii-chan" Sakura said angrily.

"Stop that you two." Fujitaka said to the both of them while putting the breakfast on the table.

After eating Sakura headed to school she didn't even bother running she just walk on the way taking her time watching as the petals of the cherry blossoms fall on the street.

When she arrived at school she saw Tomoyo who greeted her "Ohayou sakura-chan".

"Ohayou Tomoyo" She greeted her in return and smile.

They walked towards Sakura's locker and Tomoyo accompany her when they reached Sakura's locker they saw Syaoran.

"Ohayou Syaoran" Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayou" Syaoran reply with out even looking. Sakura started getting her things.

"Hey why don't the three of us hang out together after school?" Tomoyo said breaking the silence since no one is speaking. Syaoran and Sakura looked at her as if she's some kind of a weirdo.

"You know I remember when we were young we used to always play together so why can't we hang out now?" She continued. Sakura and Syaoran were opening their mouths to start complaining when Tomoyo said "Great! So we'll meet at soda ring after school ok?" With that she ran off not waiting for Sakura and Syaoran's reply. The two of them stand there stunned of what Tomoyo did.

"I can't believe she didn't even bother to wait for us to agree…I mean disagree" Syaoran said

"Why is Tomoyo's always like that?" Sakura said.

"I know she never changes" Syaoran said. The two of them looked at each other then back off when they notice that they're agreeing with the same thing. Sakura opened her locker and was surprised when she saw a bouquet of flower inside. She reached for it and looked at the card that said "I'll go anywhere for you"

"_Who could've send this?"_ she thought. "_Maybe someone is just playing tricks on me"_. She was cut with her thoughts when the bell rang.

School finally ended Syaoran went straight to soda ring since he can't do anything about it and knowing Tomoyo she would just keep asking him until he agrees. Sakura was walking alone to soda ring Tomoyo told her that she'll just catch up with them because of her sudden choir practice.

"I won't go then" Sakura remember saying to Tomoyo earlier.

"No Sakura Syaoran is probably there waiting and knowing him he'll be really pissed off if we don't go and I'm the one who invited him so it won't be right to just leave him there." Sakura remembered Tomoyo saying

"_Why does it have to be him?" _she thought.

When she got inside Syaoran was already there drinking a soda. When she reached him he looked at her and asks "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She suddenly had a choir practice but she promised to catch up." Sakura said while sitting at the empty seat infront of Syaoran.

"So what is this some kind of set up?" Syaoran said.

"I don't think so Syaoran Tomoyo and I were already in our way out the classroom when the instructor called her and told her that they have a practice but she said it won't take long so she'll just catch up" Sakura explained to Syaoran.

The two of them didn't talk anymore they just ate some food while waiting for Tomoyo. Sakura noticed Syaoran.

"_He looked different now." _She thought as she stared at his face.

Syaoran noticed Sakura staring at him.

"What? Is there a dirt on my face or something?" he asked annoyed.

"Nah" Sakura said still staring at him "I'm just wondering why girls like you I mean your not that handsome" "_but he is handsome"_ she thought but she'll rather die than say that.

"Yeah, you're right; it's getting really annoying you know. They're always following me screaming and giggling especially Meilin"

"Who's Meilin one of the girls in your fansclub?" Sakura asked.

"No, She's my cousin, when we were younger she made me promised that as long as I can't find my true love I have to marry her." Syaoran explained

"_Whoa I can't believe he's actually telling me about this"_ Sakura thought

"_I can't believe I'm actually telling her these things_." Syaoran thought to himself then looked at Sakura

"Cousin?" Sakura asked confused

"Yeah we're Chinese so it's ok for us" Syaoran explained

"Anyway I think you should be happy to know that there are lots of people who actually like you even with that attitude of yours."

"Whatever! But how I wish they just leave me alone they're starting to get on my nerves if only I could do something to get rid of them." Syaoran said

"But you could." A voice from behind said. Syaoran look at his back and saw Tomoyo.

"Sorry I'm late." She said apologetically as she walks towards Sakura and sat beside her.

"Excuse me but what did you mean by I could do something 'bout it?" Syaoran asked puzzled

"So why don't you just pretend?" Tomoyo asked him in return to his question.

"I mean why don't you just pretend to be her boyfriend?" She looked at Sakura who almost choke.

"No way, why her I mean there are lots of girls in the school" Syaoran complained

"And those lots of them actually likes you and it's not gonna work out coz it won't be fair to the others who likes you as well."

"So why not you?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo

"Come on Syaoran, I mean many people in the school know that we've been friends since we we're kids they probably won't fall for it." Tomoyo explained. "At least Sakura's been away for a long time and the only people who knew her is you, me, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi"

"No way!" Sakura and Syaoran both exclaimed.

"Ok do as you wish I'm only giving suggestions here" Tomoyo said as she take a sip in her soda.

They go home after spending time at the soda ring Tomoyo is really happy seeing Sakura and Syaoran argue with one another "_Looks like they're enjoying each others company"_ She thought as she remembered how Syaoran and Sakura argue earlier._ "Sakura just don't know that Syaoran changed when she came back."_ Tomoyo added to her thoughts then smile.


	3. let's get rid of them

Chapter 3

**Let's get rid of them**

_**-School-**_

The next morning When Sakura arrived at school she saw Syaoran by the entrance followed by two girls.

"Please stop following me I'm gonna be late for class" he said as he walks faster trying to lose them. Sakura sighed; she went to her locker ready to get her things when she opened it she saw another bouquet of flowers, "_Who could've bother giving me these expensive flowers?"_ She thought as she read the card it says: "Please meet me later at the park". _"Darn who could this person be?"_ She thinks hard but to no avail found no answer.

When she reached her classroom Syaoran was already in his seat looking outside the window.

"Ohayou, Sakura" Tomoyo greeted Sakura as she took her seat.

"Ohayou Tomoyo." Sakura also greeted her. Tomoyo noticed Sakura carrying a bouquet of flower.

"Who give you that Sakura? A secret admirer?" Tomoyo asked teasingly

"Actually Tomoyo yes, I don't know who it came from." Sakura said. Syaoran heard their conversation and said

"Whoever it is sure has a bad taste." Sakura wanted to argue with syaoran when their teacher arrived and start the class.

Sakura wanted to know who send her the flowers so she went to the park after class. There's no one in there when she arrived so she decided to sit on a swing. She started swinging slowly back and forth when someone tap her shoulder.

"Sakura." A voice from behind her said, Sakura almost fall to the ground when she saw a boy with blue hair and sapphire colored eyes hiding behind thin glasses.

"Eriol!" Sakura exclaimed as she get up and face him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in England?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I came here to see you Sakura, remember I told you I love you but you just turned me down. You said it's because you're coming back here with your family and you don't like having a relationship with someone who's far from you. Remember? So that's why I came all the way here to be with you Sakura." He explained slowly waiting for Sakura to react.

"_Darn it why did he have to come all the way here. I turn him down because I don't like him. I like him as a friend but nothing more. Yeah I told him that we can't be together because we're going back to Japan which is true by the way, but the truth is I just don't want to hurt him because he's been really nice to me. Hey, maybe if I told him I've already got a boyfriend, he'll leave me then he'll probably go back to England." She thought happy of the thought she come up with_.

"I'm sorry Eriol but I already have a boyfriend and I really love him. I'm sorry if you come all the way here to see me but I can't." Sakura said faking a really sad face.

"Is that so? When and where did you meet him?" Eriol questioned sadly.

"Well you see we go to the same school and that's where we become…you know anyway it's a long story but I'm really happy with him right now I couldn't ask for more." Sakura said.

"I see…is that so?" Eriol asked not looking at Sakura.

"Yes I'm really sorry Eriol but I think you should go back home, I'm so sorry for wasting your time." Sakura said now she's quite sure that Eriol's going to go back.

"Well' ok I guess I'll just see you around huh?" Eriol said as he turned his backed walked away then waved his hand.

"_What did he mean_?" Sakura wondered. "_well, at least he's gone, I don't want him to waste his time on me and I don't want him to think that there's a chance I can love him back I don't want to see him that way, he's my friend and I know he can find other girls who can love him."_

_**-Later-**_

"Daidouji residence, this is Tomoyo" Tomoyo answered the phone with a chirpy voice.

"Tomoyo-chan this is Sakura" Sakura said.

"Oh hello Sakura what can I do for you?"

"Listen Tomoyo I really need your help"

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly

"Well remember the flowers earlier?

"uhuh"

"Well I know who sent them." Sakura admitted

"Who? Someone from school?" Tomoyo asked Sakura curiously

"No Tomoyo, It was from a friend of mine. When my family stayed in England I met this guy named Eriol he's really nice and we became really close friends"

"Oh I see, and then?" Tomoyo said wanting Sakura to continue her story

"Well, when my father told me were going back here I thought I have to tell Eriol since his been really nice to me and I wanted to tell him goodbye."

"And how did he send you those flowers? Through mail?...well maybe not" Tomoyo said wondering.

"Ok let me finish first Tomoyo. So when we met that day he told me that he love me and ask me if I felt the same way 'bout him."

"Oh my god Sakura so you already have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked surprised.

"No Tomoyo, I'm not finish yet. So anyways…I really like him but not like what he's expecting so I told him I can't because were going back here in Japan and I don't want to have a relationship with someone I can't see." Sakura told Tomoyo who's listening carefully.

"So…by the way you described that Eriol guy I think he left England to see you am I wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"How did you know that? Sakura asked surprised.

"And he wants to be with you?"

"Yes, he asked me earlier but I told him…"

"You told him what?" Tomoyo asked eager to hear Sakura's answer.

"I told him that I can't love him because I already have a boyfriend and I'm really happy with him right now."

"Do you really h-" Tomoyo tried to say but Sakura cut her.

"No! of course not I just lie to him, I just don't want to see him that way so I have to do something to make him go back." Sakura explained.

"I see…did he asked anything about this boyfriend of yours?"

"He asked where and when we met."

"Your answer?"

"Geez Tomoyo I can't really think of anything else I told him we met at school so on and so forth." Sakura said tiredly

"I see…" Tomoyo said. "But you know Sakura you shouldn't have done that."

"I know that Tomoyo but I need to do something. I hate to lie to him but-" Sakura tried to argue.

"No Sakura, I mean you shouldn't have told him that you have a boyfriend…you met in school."

"Why not?" Sakura asked confused.

"Remember the flowers?"

"Yes"

"How did you think it got to your locker?"

"He probably asked someone to put it in-…Oh my God!" Sakura exclaimed

"See Sakura I think he knows someone from there if not maybe he's the one putting it either way it means he's gonna find out about it sooner or later." Tomoyo explained to Sakura who's now worrying.

"Better find yourself a boyfriend Sakura" Tomoyo added now giggling. "Hey how about Syaoran? I mean he's also annoyed by admirers' right?" Tomoyo suggested teasingly.

"No way Tomoyo that's never gonna happen" Sakura said to Tomoyo who's still giggling.

"I'm tired Tomoyo I think I'll go to sleep now… Oyasumi" Sakura said as she put down the phone.

The next morning Sakura was shocked when she reached her locker to find the boy she least wanted to see that day standing infront of it. She was really shocked.

"Eriol?" Sakura said as she reached the boy with glasses standing there. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"Why I'm waiting for you Sakura." He said in an ever-so-loving voice.

"And why is that?" She asked him again.

"Oh I just forgot to tell you yesterday that I already transferred." He said.

"Oh Eriol why are you doing this?" Sakura asked her friend who's currently staring at her.

"Because I wanted to see you Sakura." He said walking towards her. Sakura back off a little when she saw him coming near.

"But I already told you I already am in love with someone." Sakura insisted.

"So where is he?" He asked her

Syaoran was running, another three girls tell him that they love him that morning and again they are following him wherever he goes.

"Damn it just leave me alone!" he yelled at them but they still keep on following him asking him to take the cookies, letters, chocolates and other stuff they made for him. When Meilin saw the three girls she started yelling at them and joins them on following syaoran.

"Leave him alone, I don't want any of you following my husband-to-be" Meilin shouted the three girls then started to glare at her

"you're not! You're cousins" one girl said

"yeah that's right!" the other two said. They started to fight when Syaoran stopped.

"DARN IT I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU ALL" he shouted then started walking again the girls fell silent then started yapping at each other again after a few seconds. Syaoran just had enough.

"Darn it shut the fuck up!" He said as he turns around to glare at them. "_I'm really starting to loose my patience now_" he thought.

"Leave me alone all of you I already have a girlfriend and I really love her so stop this nonsense now." He looked at them.

"_Finally some peace and quite"_ He thought again when he noticed not just the four girl who's following him fell silent but also all the people in the hallway.

……………………….

"So who is he?" Eriol asked again, Sakura was about to say something when she heard a commotion Eriol also looked at whats happening.

"Darn it shut the fuck up!" She saw Syaoran glare at the girls who's walking behind him.

"Leave me alone all of you I already have a girlfriend and I really love her so stop this nonsense now." Syaoran said the place fell silent.

"_He did?_" Sakura wondered.

"So who is this boyfriend of your?" Eriol repeated again.

"No Syaoran you're lying right?" Meilin said looking at Syaoran.

"No, Meilin It's true" Syaoran said nervously he knows what's Meilin's next question.

"_Damn it what to do now?"_ he thought

"So Sakura who's this boyfriend of yours? Can I at least see him?"

Syaoran was cut by his thoughts when he saw Sakura and a guy talking. They're the only ones there who didn't pay attention to whats happening unlike the other people who started whispering or looking at them.

"_Damn it…what can I say to shut him up?" _Sakura also thought

"So who is she Syaoran? I know you're just lying." Meilin said to Syaoran confidently

"Come on Sakura who is it?" Eriol ask persistently

"My boyfriend is…" Sakura started. "My girlfriend is …" Syaoran started at the same time.

Both Syaoran and Sakura were surprised to hear their voices in midst of silence and whispers.

They gave each other an are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking look then the both of them smile.

Syaoran move towards to Sakura as she does the same.

"Eriol, this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li" She said looking from Eriol to Syaoran then back at Eriol and smile as she reached Syaoran who wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Meilin, this is Sakura Kinomoto, we've been going out since the other day and I really love her."

"_I think I'm gonna puke_" the both of them thought as they carry on with the act. Syaoran wrap his hand on Sakura's who did the same as the two of them walked away from the shocked crowd.

They're still holding each others hand while walking to a place where they can talk.

"_Hey this isn't bad after all_" Syaoran thought

"_His hand's really warm_" Sakura said to herself.

When they reached their classroom the two of them sit down since no one else is around.

"I can't believe I did that" Sakura whispered making sure that no one hears.

"Do you think I like doing that?. It's not like I have any other choice you know." Syaoran whispered back.

"Well we just happened to be stuck in the same situation earlier, and I don't have any choice left either." Sakura whispered to him again.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just pretend" Syaoran whispered to his so-called girlfriend.


	4. Taking actions

Chapter 4

**taking actions **

"I knew it!" Tomoyo screamed as she entered their classroom, she ran towards Syaoran and Sakura who's currently whispering to each other.

"Oh my god Sakura I can't believe it. And you told me that you don't like each other." Tomoyo said not breathing.

"Please Tomoyo calm down." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"How can I? When I arrived at school everyone is talking about what happened. I can't believe that I actually missed it." Tomoyo said frustrated. Syaoran and Sakura sighed as they watch their friend take her seat. "

"Look Tomoyo please try to listen first." Sakura said to Tomoyo as she get up her seat and kneel beside her to whisper something.

"Tomoyo it's your idea, we aren't really going out. We're just pretending so I can get rid of Eriol, who by the way transferred here because he said he wants to be with me." Sakura explained as she stand up and look at Tomoyo who looked more frustrated than before.

"Really? That sucks." Tomoyo said as she sighed.

"Why do you have to pretend? Why not go out for real?" She added.

"Well-"Sakura and Syaoran try to argue when they were cut off when their teacher arrived and told everyone to take their seat.

"Ok let's begin today's lesson but before that I'd like you to meet a new classmate from England."

"_What? England? Damn it! Just my luck, not only we're in the same school but in the same class as well. What could be worst than this?" _Sakura thought she knew who the new student is.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher calls out to the boy behind the door. Eriol walk towards the teacher not looking at the people infront. He then raised his head as well as his eye glasses. The girls in the classroom started sighing dreamily. "He so cute." One of them said. "Yeah I agree" the other said as well.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who nodded when she seemed to understand whats going on Tomoyo's head. Syaoran looked at them confused. "He's the one from earlier." Syaoran whispered to Sakura. "Yeah, he's the one I'm trying to get rid of." Sakura whispered back. "I think he's really stupid, liking a girl like you." Syaoran grinned which make Sakura look at him with an irritated face.

"Hey I think Eriol's really cute, and now Syaoran has Sakura I think I like Eriol better." One girl whispered to the other. "Yeah, I bet he's not just cute but he's also smart." The other girl whispered back. "Well I don't think he's that cute." Tomoyo said "He looks ordinary for me."

The other girls gave her a confused look. "What are you saying Tomoyo? Are your eyes working?" the other girls laugh while Tomoyo looked at them puzzled.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself." The teacher asked Eriol who's now looking at Sakura as well as Syaoran. The two of them sweatdrops.

"Well I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa I came from England." He started. "To tell you the truth, I came here because of a certain girl." He continued. Frustrated sighs can now be heard everywhere. "And that girl is…" He said as he looked at Sakura who look really nervous.

"_Damn it stop looking at me. You're gonna get me killed"_ Sakura thought as she remember the girls talking 'bout how much they like Eriol. "_Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name_…" Sakura begged in her thoughts.

"…That girl is Sakura." Eriol continued.

"_Man, I am so dead."_ Sakura thought as she saw cold glares coming from everywhere around her.

"But then I found out that she already have a boyfriend." He looked at Syaoran who's glaring at him.

"_Somehow I don't like this guy." _Syaoran thought as he continues glaring to the guy infront.

"Or if that's what she calls him…" Eriol said still looking at Syaoran now grinning.

"_Did he know? No way! Our acting is superb_." Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura who also did the same as if their thinking of the same things.

"Ok Eriol you may take your seat now. And since you already know Sakura I think it's better if you sit at the vacant seat infront of her beside Daidouji." The teacher order Eriol who's now grinning even more.

"_Now I take back what I said earlier, this is worst than before!" _Sakura thought as she sigh.

Syaoran saw Sakura's reaction to their teacher's decision. "_Somehow she looks cute when she's frustrated_" he thought. "_Damn it Syaoran what are you thinking? She's so not cute and she's really annoying too." _Syaoran said to himself when he notice that he's admiring her instead of hating her.

Eriol walk towards his seat. When he reached it he sat down then turn to Sakura and said "Sakura, I promise I'll take you back." Eriol said as he looked at Sakura and smile ever so lovingly.

Sakura was shocked by what Eriol said. But was even more surprised when she heard Syaoran argue with him.

"That won't ever happen pal!" Syaoran protested as he give Eriol a leave-her-alone-or-you're-so-dead look. Sakura blushed at the thought that Syaoran is fighting for her. "_It seems as if he really don't want me to be with Eriol…he's like an over-protective boyfriend…wait a minute, what am I thinking?. Of course he's not, we're just pretending."_

"Is that so?" Eriol asked him with a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah…that is so. So just leave my girlfriend alone she's happy with me and we love each other and there's just nothing you can do about it." Syaoran said as he take Sakura's hand and wrap his around it.

Sakura blushed even more. "_What the hell am I blushing for_?" Sakura thought as she felt her cheeks getting hotter. "_It will be too obvious if they notice. And Syaoran's trying hard to fool them." _So she calmed herself down and started thinking of other things just to get the thoughts of her and syaoran holding hands out of her head.

"I don't know about that." Eriol said putting an annoying smile which makes Syaoran hate him even more.

"uhmm…Eriol" Tomoyo said trying to stop the two from fighting before they bite each others head. Eriol looked at her then smile.

"_Whats up with that guy? One minute he's annoying, then the next thing you knew he's being nice. I can't understand him."_ Syaoran sigh as he continue looking at Eriol and Tomoyo who's starting a conversation. Sakura did the same and tried listening to what they're talking about.

"So you're Eriol huh? Sakura told me about you." Tomoyo started.

"And you Miss Daidouji must be Sakura's best friend." Eriol said giving her a genuine smile not like the one he gave Syaoran.

"Well you can call me Tomoyo and no I'm not Sakura's bestfriend I just happen to be one of her bestfriends."

"Oh yeah I forgot Sakura's one of the friendliest person I met."

"Yeah you're right, you know you're so sweet to Sakura, I like you I think you're really nice." Tomoyo told Eriol and smile.

"_I think you're really nice? You call that nice? What the fuck's wrong with Tomoyo can't she see he's just acting."_

"Ok class get your books and turn it to page 27." The teacher announced as she wrote something on the board.

"_I can't understand him….darn it he's making me furious." _ Syaoran was cut by his thought when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Syaoran would you let go of my hand now?" Sakura hissed making sure that Eriol don't hear what she said. Syaoran suddenly came back to his senses and realized that he's still holding unto Sakura's hand. He then quickly let her hands go and said. "Uh-yeah right sorry 'bout that I almost forgot." Syaoran murmured to her. Sakura blushed.

"_Darn it Sakura if you don't stop blushing right now you're going to get in serious trouble_."She thought as she inhaled and exhale trying to calm herself.

"_I don't believe them, it seems as if their acting."_ Eriol thought. "_I don't know why…something's just not right."_

**_-Lunch-_**

"Sakura, where are you going?" Syaoran asked Sakura who's carrying her lunch with her.

"Let's see…I know!...away from you." Sakura said and smile expecting Syaoran to fight back.

"Ok, go it's not as if I enjoy being with you. So I think you can enjoy your lunch together with that Eriol huh?"

"What are saying aren't you sitting at our usual table with Tomoyo and the others?"

"Believe me I would never eat my lunch if I have to sit beside your annoying admirer." Syaoran said as he pointed towards the table they usually eat. All of their friends are there. Well almost all of them are their friends except maybe Eriol who's sitting beside Tomoyo.

"Ok. Why is he there?" Sakura asked.

"Well why not ask Tomoyo? She probably invited him." Syaoran said.

"We can't sit there, it's too risky. Eriol is a really keen observer. Sitting with him means letting them know we're acting."

"Ok I'm really freaked out now, still wanna eat?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran…I'm really hungry now but I don't want to seat there." Sakura whine.

"Sakura, Syaoran!" Tomoyo waved at them as she saw them standing in the middle of the cafeteria. "What are you doing there? Why don't you sit?"

Sakura and Syaoran walk towards Tomoyo and the others. When they reach them Eriol gave Sakura a smile which made Syaoran glare at him. Sakura was planning to sit beside Tomoyo when Syaoran hold her wrist

"Sorry guys but Sakura and I wanted some time alone together. We can't join you today." Syaoran told their friends and gave them an apologetic look. Syaoran take Sakura's hand and led her away from the table.

People started whispering when Sakura and Syaoran pass by them. They walk towards an empty table at the farthest side of the cafeteria Sakura sat first then Syaoran sat infront of her.

"Darn you're really troublesome you know." Syaoran said to Sakura who's currently eating her lunch.

"Thanks by the way." Sakura said to Syaoran who's staring at her.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Sakura asked wondering why he isn't eating.

"Hey it's none of your business." Syaoran said annoyed.

"Fine, I'm just asking. Why do you have to be so argumentative? "Sakura looked at Syaoran with an aggravated look on her face.

On the other side of the cafeteria where Syaoran and Sakura came from earlier, Eriol kept staring at them since they left. Syaoran noticed him as he thought of a plan to annoy him.

"_What the hell's wrong with him? Well…It's really none of my business like he said…hmpf."_ She thought then started eating her sandwich again. Taking a few more bites she noticed that Syaoran's still staring at her. She put aside her food and stared back through Syaoran's deep amber eyes. "_At last I finally caught her attention_" Syaoran thought as he let out an unnoticeable small smirk. Slowly he reached for the chocolate cake in Sakura's lunch.

"_Ok what the hell is he planning now? He said it's none of my business and now he's taking my food." _Sakura thought still staring at him not noticing that he already put an icing on top of her nose.

"Hey! What's that for." Sakura screamed at him when she notice what he have done.

"Nothing I'm just playing around." Syaoran said giving her an innocent smile.

"So you wanna play huh?" Sakura said as she also took an icing from the cake that Syaoran took from her and tried to put it in his nose as well but she missed instead it was placed on Syaoran's cheeks near his lips."

"Hmm it tastes good." He said as he licked the icing that Sakura put on him. Then he glared at Sakura as he tries to put another icing on her face while Sakura did the same. They began playing not noticing that people are looking at them wondering what their doing.

Well that's another chapter done thank you for keeping up with me. I'll update really soon. If not tomorrow maybe the next day. Until then please bear with me.. Arigatou.


	5. thier act

Chapter 5

**Their act **

"Syaoran stop it." Sakura said to Syaoran who's currently putting icing in her face.

"No way! I'm really enjoying this, especially seeing your annoying admirer glare like that, what else can I ask for?" Syaoran said as he let out a smirk.

"But I'm not enjoying getting those glares from your admirers." Sakura said as she put another icing on Syaoran's cheeks.

On the other side, Tomoyo noticed Eriol glaring at the direction of Sakura and Syaoran's table.

"What's wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Their being silly, they didn't even notice that lots of people is now talking 'bout how silly they are." Eriol said not taking his eyes of the two.

Tomoyo look at Sakura and Syaoran and was shocked by the sight she saw.

"What are they doing?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who's still looking at them.

"They're being stupid, that's what" Eriol answered. Tomoyo stand up and walk towards Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol followed her and the others followed as well.

"Ok guys, I think this is really cute, but don't you think you're too old for this?" Sakura and Syaoran were stopped to whatever it is they're doing when they heard Tomoyo said while standing beside their table. Sakura's finger that's covered with an icing was still pointing at Syaoran's face.

"I think you guys should stop this, can't you see that people's looking at you? Aren't you ashamed of what you're doing?" Eriol said as he continues glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran noticing Eriol's glare found another way to annoy him, he took Sakura's cream covered finger that's still pointing at his face put it in his mouth taking all the icing then bit her.

"Ouch!" Sakura screamed

"What the hell's that for?" Sakura asked Syaoran who's currently smirking

"Well…I just took the icing from your finger." Syaoran said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, I know that, but do you have to bite me?" Sakura asked as she glares at Syaoran.

"Well, I thought you're enjoying what we're doing"

"Yeah, I did for a while there not until you bit my finger" Sakura exclaimed

"_Uh-oh now I really made her angry…damn it Syaoran wrong move."_ He thought as he saw Eriol now smiling. "_And I was planning to annoy him, my plan backfire….damn it!"_

"Oh…my precious little finger" Sakura said as she caressed the finger that Syaoran bit.

"What's going on there?" A teacher said as she saw a group of student standing around one table.

"Nothing, we're just starting to clean our mess" Sakura and Syaoran said as they noticed the teacher coming near them. The others took their sit beside Sakura and Syaoran when they saw the teacher. They sat all together until lunch was over.

Class is over and Sakura's still ignoring Syaoran.

"Hey I'm sorry!" syaoran pleaded.

"Sorry for what? For biting my finger? For making a mess? Or for ruining my day?" Sakura said not looking at him.

"Hey, stop being so stubborn." Syaoran said as he watched Sakura walk out the classroom with Tomoyo.

"Yeah maybe I am stubborn." Sakura shouted back.

Syaoran sigh. "_What the fuck's wrong with her? Can't she see that I'm apologizing?"_

Syaoran was cut by his thoughts when he heard someone speak. "Hah! I bet she'll never forgive you again." Eriol said as he grinned at Syaoran who glared at him.

"Leave us alone this is none of your business." Syaoran shouted.

"_I don't know why, but I really hate this guy, he's so annoying can't he just buzz off?"_

"But it is my business, in case you forgot I promised to Sakura that I'll take her back." Eriol added in a very annoying tone that made Syaoran hate him more and more.

"Damn it, Sakura's gonna forgive me just wait and see." Syaoran said as he turns his back and went away.

"Whatever you say…" Eriol murmur

"Sakura, why did you do that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura while they're walking.

"What do you mean Tomoyo?" Sakura answered Tomoyo with a question as she look at her.

"Why do you have to ignore Syaoran all day? He's asking for forgiveness and you didn't forgive him." Tomoyo continued.

"I don't know why but he's getting on my nerves, he said he's sorry but he's shouting at me, he said I should forgive him instead of asking he's saying it as a command. So how do you expect me to forgive him when he doesn't really mean what he's saying." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

Tomoyo giggle. "You know Sakura I think Syaoran mean what he's saying he's just having difficulty in expressing it since he don't usually do that." Tomoyo explained.

"And what do you mean Tomoyo?" Sakura ask confused.

"Well, Syaoran don't usually hang out with people, he used to prefer being alone. He usually comes with us but he never really enjoyed it. But since you came I think he became more cheerful." Tomoyo said as she look at Sakura then smile.

"_Yeah right! If you call his teasing being cheerful then what do you call the way he annoys Eriol?"_ Sakura smile as she thought.

"By the way Tomoyo, you're being really nice to Eriol lately." Sakura asked Tomoyo who's still looking at her.

"Oh right, he's a really nice person." Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Well…you should try saying that to Syaoran." Sakura said as the two of them laugh.

_**-Next morning-**_

Sakura was surprised when she opened her locker and saw a rose inside.

"_Must be from Eriol."_ Sakura thought as she remembers that Eriol was the only one who's sending flowers in her locker.

"Follow the trail of petals, huh?" Sakura read the card that is attached to the rose. She looks around and saw a trail of petals scattered on the floor.

"_Ok, what is he planning now?"_ Sakura thought as she started walking, following the trail of petals.

She looked where the trail of petals stop and found herself inside of their classroom. Infront of her stands Syaoran who's holding a bouquet of flower.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squeal as she notice Syaoran standing infront of her.

"Ok, just shut up and stand there for a while the show can't start yet I'm still waiting for someone." Syaoran told Sakura in a low tone.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked him.

"Just shut up and see." He said as he smiled at her.

Seconds later the bell ring and people started filling the room; Eriol arrived followed by Tomoyo and some other students. They all stop when they notice Sakura and Syaoran infront.

Eriol glare at Syaoran "_What is he planning now?" _

When Syaoran saw that Eriol and the others finally arrived. He kneel infront of Sakura and offer her the bouquet of flowers that he's holding.

"Sakura, please forgive me I never really meant what I did yesterday, I love you Sakura, I don't know what to do if you won't forgive me." Syaoran pleaded to Sakura as he wink at her making sure that no one else notice.

"_Oh, now I get it_ "Sakura thought as she saw Syaoran's wink.

"What are you talking about? Of course I forgive you. And I would never hate you I love you so much to do so." Sakura said as she took the bouquet from Syaoran's hand and help him stand up.

Syaoran put a triumphant smile on his face as he saw Eriol's irritated expression in the corner of his eyes. He then hugs Sakura as Sakura did the same.

"_Haha that's what you get Eriol_." Syaoran laugh at his thoughts.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this freaking thing with him." _Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry, I mean it." Syaoran whispered to Sakura's ears.

"I forgive you, but you owe me big time." Sakura whispered back to Syaoran who hug her tighter making her breathing difficult.

"Ok, fine small time." Sakura said as Syaoran releases her then grin.

Eriol sat on his seat still irritated. "_What the hell!"_ he shouted in his mind as he glares at Syaoran who's walking towards his seat now. Syaoran smirk at Eriol when he saw him glaring at him.

"_I just love seeing him like that."_ Syaoran grin as he took his seat.

"I told you she'll forgive me." Syaoran said as he turns to Eriol.

"Whatever." Eriol said still glaring at him.

_-After class-_

"Come on Tomoyo let's go home." Sakura said as she turns to Tomoyo.

"No Sakura, you should go with Syaoran." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Why? Doesn't your boyfriend walk you home?" Eriol said as he heard Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation.

"Now what kind of boyfriend is that?" He asked making Sakura panic. "Want me to replace him?" Eriol added smiling.

"No, thank you." Syaoran said as he moves towards Sakura. "We're happy the way we are so don't bother" He added as he wrap his right arm on Sakura's Shoulder.

"Hey I thought you left already." Sakura said as she looks at Syaoran.

"Of course not! I won't leave you." He said as he smiles to her.

"Now come on, let's go home." Syaoran said as he and Sakura left.

"Sakura and Syaoran always go home together, but yesterday when they had a fight Sakura have to walk with me, since we've been doing that before she and Syaoran started going out." Tomoyo lie to Eriol trying to convince him.

"So you go home alone?" Eriol asked her.

"Uh-huh."

"Want me to walk you home?" Eriol asked Tomoyo who's now blushing

"Why, that would be great, thank you" She said to him with a smile.

Hey I just finished this. I'm sorry if it's not that good but I tried my best. I'll try harder on the next chapter, thank you for those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I'll update real soon… until then please


	6. Strawberry

Chapter 6

**Strawberry**

"Ha! Finally out." Syaoran shouted as he took his arm that is still wrap on Sakura's shoulder as they reached the outside if their school.

"Yeah, finally I can go home now." Sakura said as she turns her back.

"See you tomorrow then." She started walking when Syaoran hold her wrist making her stop.

"What?" She asked him wondering what he wanted.

"Hey, you can't just leave" He commanded her as he drags her along with him.

"What the hell are you doing Syaoran Li! Let go of me!" Syaoran smirk at her then stop.

"_Ok, now he's really freaking me out."_ She thought as she glares at him.

"Oh come on, you can't just leave, I promised I'll take you home." Syaoran said in a childish tone.

"No thank you, if taking me home means, you dragging me all the way home then I'm fine by myself." Sakura started walking again when Syaoran hold her wrist again making her stop once more.

"Ok Syaoran, would you stop it?" She said as she snatched her hand from him and look at him with annoyance.

"_What the hell's wrong with him?_" Sakura wonder as she continues looking at him.

"Just shut up!" Syaoran shouted making Sakura take a step backwards.

"You're being so stubborn, I just want you to join me get some ice cream." Sakura's face soften.

"Oh you should've just told me earlier." She smiled making Syaoran blush.

"_Hey, she's really cute when she's smiling_." He thought as he looks at her again. "_Quit it Syaoran what the hell do you think you're thinking_." Syaoran shook his head trying to get the thoughts out his head then look at her.

"You wouldn't even try listening to me so how do you expect me to?" He argue.

"And how do you expect me to listen to someone who's freaking the hell out of me by dragging me?" She glare at him making him glare back at her.

"Fine!" He give up. "Then would you like some ice cream or not?" He looked at her annoyed.

"Only if you treat me." She said as she looks at him with a say-yes-or-you're-dead look.

"_Hey, what's with the annoying look_?" He thought as he grin at her.

"No way, I'm not treating you." Syaoran said coldly.

"You're so mean." Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue.

"I know you have money, so why not buy for yourself?" He started walking again as she follows him.

"And do you have any ideas how much those flowers cost?" He pointed on a paper bag that Sakura's carrying. Inside it was the bouquet of flowers Syaoran gave her.

"Hey! I never asked you to give me these." She said holding the paper bag with flowers infront of her.

"I know and I bought it without you asking for it, so shouldn't you be more grateful?"

"Fine, thank you, happy?" She looks at him.

"No, it's ok, I didn't buy it to make you happy anyway," Syaoran smirk.

"Yeah I know, you bought this so you can annoy Eriol right?"

"Yup! I just love seeing him get so angry, and when I remember his face earlier, I never regret that I bought those flowers." He said as if reminiscing Eriol's face.

"I don't understand why you don't like him. He's actually nice." Sakura said.

"You call that nice? He's so not nice. He's really annoying that's what." He said annoyed by the fact that Sakura's defending Eriol.

"Fine, whatever." Sakura reply as they reached the park.

**_-Park-_**

When they arrived, they went to the ice cream stand to buy their ice cream.. Then they sat on the swing to eat it.

"Why do you like that? I think it tastes weird." Syaoran said as he looks at Sakura's strawberry flavored Popsicle as if with disgust.

"Hey! It actually tastes good you should try eating it, you always buy chocolate flavor don't you get tired o-" Sakura was cut when she and Syaoran seem to notice something.

"_Déjà vu?" _The two of them thought.

_**-Flashback-**_

A 7 years old Sakura ran to the swing after she had bought her favorite strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Come on Syaoran, you're so slow my ice cream is melting." Syaoran sat on the other swing beside her.

"You should've already eaten it if it's melting, you don't have to wait for me.'

"But you said we'll eat ice cream together right?" She started licking the melting drops.

"Ok ok…anyway why do you like that I mean it tastes weird." He said as he look at her strawberry flavored popsicle as if with disgust.

"Hey! It's not that bad you should try it sometimes and you always buy chocolate flavor don't you get tired of it?" She said as she took another lick from her Popsicle. Syaoran smiled at her.

"No Sakura it's just like you, you're always there but I never get tired being with you." He smiled again as she smile back.

"I never get tired being with you too Syaoran."

_**-End of flashback**.-_

Sakura blushed as well as Syaoran as the two of them remembered.

"_Darn, why do I have to remember that?."_ The two of them thought.

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she did the same then quickly look the other way.

"_Why do I feel this way? She's not that same Sakura I've known."_ Syaoran thought as he finishes his ice cream.

"_Damn it, my stupid hearts beating so fast, what's wrong with me? Of course he's not that same Syaoran I used to know._" She thought as she stand up and look at him.

"Hey, I'm going home now, It's getting really late, nii-chan will probably scold me." She smile nervously at him then started walking.

"Ok, I'll walk you then." Syaoran said as he followed her.

"And why is that?" she asked eyeing him.

"Oh come on, don't let me drag you again." He said as he started walking leading her.

"Hey, you don't have to. My house is just a couple blocks from here." She said as she followed him.

"You're really noisy you know?. I promised I'll take you home so shut up and quit complaining." He glared at her who look back at him.

"And besides, what will you do if you're annoying admirer happen to be waiting for you there. What will you then?" He turn to a corner and continue walking, Sakura just kept on following him.

"_So he still remembers where my house is huh?_" She thought as she looks at him. _"He's grown quite a lot, oh how I wish he didn't change_." She sighed.

"Geez, I know that I'm handsome you don't have to stare at me for so long, I might melt you know." He said teasingly to Sakura who was shocked.

"I am NOT staring at you! How dare you say that! Why do you have to be so arrogant? Damn you're making me sick; you're praising yourself too much." She argues as she continues following him.

"_This is so embarrassing, why do I have to stare at him anyway? And how did he knows I'm staring at him."_ She thought as they turn another corner.

"_I can't believe hi-" _Sakura was cut on her thoughts when Syaoran suddenly embrace her. She can feel his warmth and his breath brushing her ears.

"This is just perfect. Could my day get any better?" Syaoran whispered to her ears making Sakura's hair rise.

"What-" She managed to utter.

"Looks like what I guessed earlier was right after all." He tighten his embrace making Sakura turn tomato red.

"Hey let go of me!" She managed to say.

"Eriol, I think is waiting for you." He grinned then slowly let her go. Sakura looked infront of their house to see Eriol glaring at them. Syaoran then hold Sakura's hands leading her towards their…friend?

"Hey Eriol wazzup?" Syaoran looked at him with an annoying look that made Eriol glare at him even more.

"Oh Eriol are you waiting for me?" Sakura asked him innocently.

'No, I just happen to pass by, since I walked Tomoyo home and your house was on the way so I thought I'll just drop by….but seems like you're busy." He smile to Sakura then turn to Syaoran with a glare.

"_It's scary how fast this guy can change his expression_" Syaoran thought.

"_Did he just said Tomoyo?"_ Sakura wonder still smiling at Eriol.

"Well, she is kind of busy." Syaoran smirk as he wrap his arm on Sakura's shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Is that so?" Eriol looked at Sakura who's still faking a very sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Eriol, I don't know that you will come. So Syaoran and I spent some time alone together." She said giving him an apologetic look.

"I see…" he replied.

"By the way Eriol did you said that you walked Tomoyo home?" Sakura said as she looked worriedly at him. Eriol lift his face then smile.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" He asked innocently making Syaoran loose his smile.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to. But you should leave Tomoyo alone don't you-" Syaoran shouted.

"And what's wrong with me being with Tomoyo?" He smiled when he saw Syaoran's face.

"I know you're up to something."

"Whatever!"

"_Damn I hate you so much!_" syaoran thought as he continue glaring at him.

"Hey Sakura I need to get home, it's really getting late now." Syaoran told Sakura who's currently watching him and Eriol fight.

"_Damn, I won't lose to you!"_ Syaoran added.

"Well ok…see you tomo-" Sakura was cut when Syaoran placed his lips on hers giving her a gentle kiss that made her eyes grew wide. Eriol who stand there was raging with anger. When Syaoran separate his lips from her he was as shocked as she is.

"_Oh my god, did I just kissed her?"_ Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura who's not moving. Sakura felt a warm feeling spreading inside her that makes her heart melt.

"_Hey, I guess strawberry isn't so bad after all"_ Syaoran smirk at the thought.

"What the hell- SAKURA!" A voice came from somewhere near them. They all look to see where the voice came from and was shocked to see a really angry looking Touya standing in the doorway.

"_I'm so dead." _Sakura thought

"Ok Sakura I'm going now I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Syaoran said giving Eriol a final triumphant smile before he turns his back and ran.

"I'll see you then Sakura." Eriol said not looking at her. He then turns and started walking.

"Obviously he's mad" Sakura thought "But not as mad as him" Sakura turns to face Touya who's still looking at her angrily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey! Just finished this chapter, hope you like it… it's dedicated for all those who review last chapter:

Youkaigirl64, VampireJazzy, Rushi Star, Black Magician Girl3, Emeralddestiny, Kitty Meow-Mix23, Tomayo-chan, pinaygrrl, Kawaiisakura05, kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine, Somedayiwillwrite, Shortygirl333, SS&ET, arianne.

Anyway I'll update soon until then please bear with me. Arigatou


	7. invitation?

Chapter 7

**invitation?**

"Ok, explain what the hell's that all about?" Touya shouted as soon as Sakura entered the house. She put down her things then took an empty vase from the living room.

"Uhmmm….what do you mean nii-chan?" Sakura asked nervously as she walked towards the kitchen and filled the vase with water.

"Stop playing dumb, what are you doing there kissing that Gaki!" Touya's still glaring at her as she walks back to the living room and took the bouquet of flower from the paper bag.

"Uhmmm…well you see…" She put the flowers in the vase and set it in the table in their living room.

"What!" Touya asked impatiently.

"_What will I do? Nii-chan's really angry"_

"I…"

"_If I tell him 'Syaoran and I are just pretending he'll probably say 'So why do he have to kissed you?' oh man why DO he have to kiss me?...and worst, infront of nii-chan._

"_Ok so cancel that option, the next is to tell him that I love Syaoran…Yeah right! As if he'll approve that. I know he hated Syaoran since we we're young…darn it! What to say?"_

"Sakura!"

"Nii-chan I love Syaoran."

"_Oh man, where did that came from?"_

"WHAT!"

"_Damn it, why did I have to say that?...well I think that it's better than the first option. And nii-chan just have to accept that whether he likes it or not…hey, what am I saying? Of course I don't really love him, I just need an excuse."_

"Nii-chan, Syaoran and I are going out." Sakura said in a confident voice.

"No way! I cannot allow that! Especially not that gaki." He glared at Sakura making her step back.

"Hey! You don't need to tell me who to like nii-chan. I like Syaoran and you can't do anything 'bout that."

"_Somehow I feel bad, I can't believe I'm lying to nii-chan…am I?"_

"_Is she telling the truth? She sounded serious. Does she really love that gaki?_ Touya sighed as he thought.

"_Oh man what can I do? Somehow I don't trust that gaki."_

"What do you mean there's nothing I can do about that?" Touya said as he gives Sakura one of his evil grin.

"You know kaijuu, I can always lock you in your room. Or screen all your phone calls." Touya continue as he grin even more.

Sakura laugh nervously.

"You won't do that, would you?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"_Of course nii-chan is capable of doing that if it means preventing me from seeing or talking to Syaoran."_

Touya laugh.

"Of course not, do you want otou-san to kill me?" he said still laughing.

"So you won't argue anymore and just let me and Syaoran live our life?" Sakura said smiling.

"Argue with a kaijuu? No way! I want to live another 40 years or so." He said as he embrace her.

"Really?" Sakura hug her brother back.

"Yeah, I told you I won't argue anymore but I never said that that gaki can be your boyfriend. He needs to get pass me first."

"Mou…darn you nii-chan." Sakura said as she back away from Touya.

"Let him come here on Saturday for dinner, I need to talk to that brat."

"Letting him come here is just like bringing him to his death. I know you nii-chan you're probably thinking of a plan to kill him." Sakura argue. She knows her brother quite well.

"Baka… if you won't bring him here I swear I'll lock you in your room." Touya's grinning again.

"Ok fine I'll tell him ok?" Sakura pouted.

"That would be great." Touya smile evilly.

_**-The next morning-**_

Sakura arrived at school just in time. She found Syaoran waiting for her beside her locker.

When Sakura saws him she glares at him making him step back a little.

"_Uh-oh, I forgot all about yesterday_" Syaoran smirk as he remembers Sakura's strawberry flavored lips. "_She's right, strawberry isn't that bad after all"_ He suddenly took the smirk off his face when Sakura reached him.

"Uhmmm…Sakura I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You should be, damn it, you stole my first kiss." Sakura said as she took her books from her locker.

"Really?" Syaoran's only replied with a shock expression.

"Whatever." Sakura turns then walk away as Syaoran ran after her.

"Sakura wait! Stop walking so fast. Damn it you're so stubborn." Syaoran said still running after Sakura.

"You know you guys look really cute together. Oh how I wish I can bring my video cam here in school." Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she saw Syaoran running after Sakura. Sakura heard Tomoyo and saw her friend just infront of her.

"You know very well Tomoyo that bringing a video cam is against school rules." Sakura said as Syaoran stopped beside her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't really mean to steal a kiss from you." Syaoran said still catching his breath.

"OH my god! Syaoran stole a kiss from you?" Tomoyo screamed and look at Sakura.

"First kiss" Sakura blushed a little as she corrected her. Tomoyo screamed even more.

"WHAT!" Tomoyo look at them her eyes sparkling.

"Cut it out Tomoyo, you're freaking me out." Sakura said as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her towards their classroom as syaoran followed them.

"Sakura…" Syaoran gave up when he noticed that she's still ignoring him.

"I'll wait for you in our usual table at lunch, we really need to talk." He whispered to Sakura before walking past his two friends.

Syaoran reached their classroom followed by Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol's glaring at Syaoran when he entered then smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo when he saw the two. When they reached their seat the teacher arrived to start the class.

_**-Later-**_

"Ok, So before lunch I'm gonna give you your test results in math and remember to review because you'll have another test next week." The teacher said as she hands out the student's test results.

"Darn it!" Sakura murmur when she received her paper. "Once again I fail. I can't believe this." She said to her self as the bell ring.

"Sakura I'll wait for you." Syaoran whispered to Sakura before leaving.

"_Darn, as if I have any other choice, nii-chan wants to talk to him."_ Sakura thought as she leave their classroom.

"Sakura!" Sakura turn around to see Tomoyo running after her.

"Sakura, are you and syaoran gonna sit together again today? I mean since Eriol came the two of you don't sit with us anymore." Tomoyo said sadly.

Sakura smile as she thought. "Hey Tomoyo wanna sit with us today?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked at her confused.

"Come on just this time, sit with us." Sakura said as she hold Tomoyo's hand and led her towards the table where Syaoran was already sitting.

"Hey, Tomoyo what brings you here?" Syaoran asked when he saw Tomoyo.

"Sakura asked me to come with her." Tomoyo said as she took her seat.

"I see, so I think you're still angry with me huh?" Syaoran turn to Sakura who's already eating.

"Nope even if I want to I can't Nii-chan wants to see you." Sakura said looking at him.

"And why is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"No way! I mean he's really _really _scary." Syaoran said.

"Because he saw the whole kissing thing, and Syaoran you're going whether you like it or not, nii-chan said he'll lock me in my room if you don't come." Sakura said looking at Syaoran's frightened face.

"Ok, I forgot to ask about that" Tomoyo said as she turn to syaoran. "Why did you kissed her again?" She asked smiling widely.

"I just got carried away because of that Eriol, he's really getting on my nerves." Syaoran explained glaring at Eriol on the other side.

"What did he say that makes you kiss Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in an annoying tone.

Syaoran smiled. "He said 'what's wrong with me and Tomoyo being together?'" Syaoran said mocking Eriol's voice. Tomoyo blushed.

"Hey, I don't trust that guy Tomoyo you better stay away from him." Syaoran said as if lecturing Tomoyo. Sakura laugh.

"You know Syaoran you sounded like nii-chan when he's scolding me yesterday."

"_At least she's not angry any more_" Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura and Tomoyo laughing at him.

"So can you come tomorrow? Nii-chan already told otou-san that you're coming. And…."

Sakura stopped and look at him. Syaoran blushed.

"And I think…I really need help in math." Sakura smiled at Syaoran who looked confused.

"And why is that? Hey, don't tell me you didn't passed on the last test…again"

"Hey, it's not my fault. That subject really sucks. It's really confusing." Sakura said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine, fine I'll help you." Syaoran gave up.

_**-Next day-**_

"I'll get it." Sakura shouted when the doorbell rang.

"Oh hello Tomoyo.'

"Hello Sakura want to come over to my place today?" Tomoyo asked.

"For what Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked wonderingly.

"Oh, nothing I just thought you'll look really nice in the outfits that I've made." Tomoyo's eyes were sparkling.

"Ok I'll come but I have to get home before dinner. Syaoran is coming over." Sakura sighed.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, poor Syaoran." Tomoyo said as she watch Sakura pull the door behind her and started walking.

"Yeah, and I don't know what nii-chan is planning. Darn it." She gave a sigh of frustration once again as the two of them walked towards Tomoyo's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hi minna-san sorry for this very dull chapter, but please don't flame me I just need this for the next chapter. Well anyways thanks for all those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I'll update really soon, so until ja!


	8. Confrontation w Touya

Chapter 8

**confrontation w/ Touya**

"Kawaii" Tomoyo shouted when Sakura came out from the dressing room wearing a long pink dress with laces on its waist.

"You know Tomoyo I think this dress is really cute but it's really heavy." Sakura said as she turns around to look in the mirror.

"Oh I'm sorry 'bout that, don't worry I'll fix it later. Now can you try this one?" Tomoyo handed her a blue dress.

"Tomoyo, why do you have to let me wear these when you can wear them yourself?" Sakura look at Tomoyo while holding the dress that she gave her.

"But I made them for you Sakura; I think you'll look really cute modeling those." Tomoyo said as she took her video cam and started taking videos of her. When the phone ring.

_Krrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg_

"Huh? Who could that be? Sakura would you please change into that while I answer the phone?" Tomoyo said pointing at the blue dress that Sakura's holding.

"Ok, ok," Sakura entered the dressing room while Tomoyo answered the phone.

"_Oh man, Tomoyo's really freaky, why does it have to be me?"_ Sakura sighed as she put on the dress.

"Uh-huh, well ok then, I'll tell her." Sakura just came out of the dressing room when Tomoyo put down the phone her face look really disappointed.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" She asked Tomoyo who looked at her with a sad face.

"Well' Touya called and said that kaijuu should go home now cause it's getting late."

"That sucks" Sakura said as Tomoyo took videos of her.

"_Touya really is a lifesaver now I can get out of here."_ She smiled at her thought.

"Well I guess I'll be going home now ne?" Sakura said to a very sad looking Tomoyo.

"But there's still lots of clothes you haven't tried yet."

"Tomoyo, that'll have to wait, nii-chan's gonna be really mad." Sakura turned around and pick up her things.

"Well ok, and Sakura I think it'll be really nice if you don't take off that dress."

"Why is that?" Sakura turned around to Tomoyo who's grinning.

"Because Syaoran-kun is coming over to your house and you should look really nice." Sakura blushed.

"Why should I? I don't care what he thinks," Sakura defended.

"Well whatever you say my dear friend, but I would be really glad if you don't take that off. Please." Tomoyo begged at Sakura.

"Ok, ok, then I'll go now." Sakura said as she wave to her friend and close the door.

………………………………..

"_Finally out! Man Tomoyo is really scary"_ Sakura is now walking outside Tomoyo's house…err mansion.

"I should really thank nii-chan later."

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around when she heard someone called her.

"Oh Eriol-kun, good afternoon." She greeted to Eriol who's smiling at her.

"Good afternoon Sakura, are you going home?"

"Yes, I just finished modeling Tomoyo-chan's dresses for her." Sakura said as she started walking.

"Is that so? Is that one of the dresses?" He asked pointing at Sakura's blue dress.

"Yes, she asked me not to take it off until I reached home." Sakura sighed.

"Well I think you look really cute in it, did Tomoyo did that?" He asked as they turned to a corner.

"Yes, she's really good at making stuff like this, oh by the way Eriol do you really li-" Sakura was cut when somebody yell across the street.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted as he run towards to where Sakura and Eriol is.

"Oh hello Syaoran-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked him innocently.

"Well, what are you doing with HIM?" Syaoran said angrily as he pointed Eriol who's currently smiling.

"Hey, what are you jealous or something?" Sakura asked him teasingly.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran murmur.

"_What? did he mean it? Nah, he's probably annoying Eriol again."_ Sakura thought as she looked at Eriol who's still smiling. "_Well if he's annoying him it's not working."_

"_Damn it! He's really annoying. Why is he smiling?_" Syaoran thought while glaring at his best enemy.

"What are you doing here anyway Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"What are you saying; you're the one who told me to come to your house today." Syaoran said in a angry tone.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I'm sorry. But you know it's still early." She said looking at her watch.

"Duh! Who told me to come and help her with her math anyway?" Syaoran asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh yeah right, I'm really sorry. I forgot about it." Sakura apologized as Syaoran hold her hand.

"Don't worry about that, I forgive you." He said in a sweet voice. Eriol's watching them still smiling.

"_Darn it what's wrong with him! why is he smiling, that's really freaky, is he sick or something?_" Syaoran thought looking at Eriol. "_Usually he gets really annoyed when he sees me and Sakura._

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school Sakura." Eriol turned and smiled at Sakura

"Ok see you Eriol"

"I'll see you then Syaoran." He said to Syaoran still smiling.

"_What! What the hell's wrong with him? He's really freaking me out_." Syaoran thought and glared at him.

"That's Li for you." He corrected.

"Well I'll see you then Li." Eriol then turned then walked away. Leaving a shocked Sakura and Syaoran standing there.

"Now that's really weird." Sakura said as she and Syaoran started walking again.

"What did you do to him?" He asked her with a suspicious tone.

"What! I don't do anything to him. What's wrong with you? Can't you see he's being nice to you? Why don't you just try being friends with him?" Sakura argued.

"Hey! Are you defending him? I know he's just pretending." He argued back.

"I'm not defending him! Why do you have to argue with me like you're some kind of a jealous over-protective boyfriend not wanting his girlfriend to be friends with other guy.!" Sakura fell silence.

"_Oh man what did I just said?" _She thought as she looks at Syaoran, who's looking at her with a shocked expression,

"I am not! I just hated him. And I'm not jealous. Why should I? it's not as if you're my real girlfriend or anything." Syaoran said as he looked at her.

"I see." Sakura murmur looking at the ground.

"_How could I say that, why do I feel like this, I'm just saying the truth but it feels as if I'm lying."_ Syaoran thought still looking at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I think we shouldn't fight right now, especially with your brother around." He said and smiled at her. Sakura looked at him and smile back.

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things." She said as she and Syaoran arrived infront of her house.

"Remember Syaoran, whatever Touya say don't argue with him. Because if you argue with him, he'll have a reason to be angry with you even more." Sakura reminded as they started walking towards the door.

"I hope I can come home in one piece." Syaoran joked then press the doorbell.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She smiled at him when Touya opened the door.

"You're late kaijuu." Touya greeted. "What is he doing here it's still early." Touya looked at Syaoran who's smiling nervously.

"He's here to help me with my math. So we'll study before dinner. Till then don't disturb him."

"_What did she mean 'till then'?"_ Syaoran thought.

"Well nii-chan aren't you gonna let us in?" Sakura asked looking at his brother who's still blocking the doorway.

"Fine, come in."

_**-After a few minutes-**_

Sakura and Syaoran studied at the living room while Touya and Fujitaka prepare dinner.

"I see, now I understand." Sakura said as she looked at the problems that Syaoran's solving.

"That's good then, I think you can pass next week's test, just remember those formulas then you'll have no problem."

"Ok, Arigatou Syaoran-kun I'm glad that I asked you to help me."

"That's ok then." He smiled at her.

"Ok dinner's ready." Fujitaka called them. The two of them sit down at the table next to each other across Touya and Fujitaka.

"Syaoran, please eat, don't be shy." Fujitaka said smiling at him.

"Ah, hai Arigatou." He said nervously.

"Hey gaki, why do you have to seat like that, you look so stiff." Touya teases him.

"Ah, sorry bout that." Syaoran soften his back not looking Touya.

"Hey, why don't you seat properly? You're slouching." Touya added.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry." Syaoran sat straight and lean his back on the chair.

"Do you always eat like that? You're food will get cold if you don't eat faster you know?" Touya once again looked at him annoyingly.

"_What the hell's wrong with him! Why don't he just eat!" _Syaoran thought and started eating his food faster than before.

"Hey, gaki you might want to slow down, you know you might choke if you continue eating like that." Touya grinned. Sakura glared at him.

"Touya, stop annoying him. Let him eat." Fujitaka commanded Touya.

"I'm not annoying him. I just noticed." He said still looking at Syaoran whose now gulping his food.

"Gaki, why don't you chew that first befor-"

"Nii-chan!"

"Touya" Sakura and his father said at the same time.

"Ok,ok I'll shut up." Touya said giving up.

"_Finally_." Syaoran thought as he continues eating his meal.

"_I'm not over yet, you gaki_!" Touya glared at Syaoran making his hair stand.

"_I don't like him."_ The two of them thought.

"I'm sorry about that Syaoran." Fujitaka said apologizing.

"No, it's nothing really." Syaoran said and smiled at him.

"Anyway Syaoran thank you for helping Sakura with her math."

"Well its ok, I'm really glad I can help her."

"Yeah, Syaoran-kun's really good in math. I don't get sleepy when he's teaching me." Sakura said smilingly.

"Well I guess you just really enjoy being with each other ne?" Fujitaka said making Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

"I guess so.." the two of them murmur.

"Well that's good isn't it? I hope you take care of Sakura, Syaoran. I'm happy seeing her like this. I know she's really happy right now so please don't make her cry ok?" Fujitaka said smiling at him once more.

"_What! This is bad. I felt so bad, it seems like I'm lying to otou-san_." Sakura frown.

"I promise I won't make her cry." Syaoran said smiling back to Fujitaka.

"_What is he saying?"_ Sakura thought as she looked at Syaoran.

"Be sure of that! If you do I swear I'll kill you." Touya said as he glares at him.

"Yes, I promise." He said.

………………………………………………..

"Thank you for the nice meal." Syaoran said as he stood up.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Fujitaka said gathering the plates.

"Ok, I'll leave you now, I have a meeting tonight I'll come back around 10." Fujitaka said as he head to the door.

"Ok take care" Sakura and Touya shouted.

"Ok then, Syaoran you can come here whenever you want ok?" Fujitaka said to Syaoran.

"Hai, Arigatou Kinomoto-san." Syaoran smiled as Touya glared at him.

"Ok syaoran wait for me I'll just wash the plates then you can go home." Sakura smiled as she open the faucet.

"Ok" Syaoran walked to the living room and started fixing his things.

"Oi gaki." Touya said glaring at him.

"What is it?" He glared back creating sparks where their eyes meet.

"Why don't you just leave my sister alone?"

"Why should I?" Syaoran move closer to him.

"Because I don't like you." Touya also moves closer.

"Is that so? I don't like you too." Syaoran grinned.

"Darn you!" Touya shouted. He punched him but he dodge it.

"What's going on in there?" Sakura shouted from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Touya and Syaoran Shouted in unison.

"Darn you gaki!" Touya moved closer to him then sat on the couch still glaring at him.

"Look Touya-san I really don't like you but I promised Sakura that I won't fight with you. So just leave me alone." He said as he picked up his things and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, that brat's something. Guess I should leave him alone….._For now."_ Touya thought as he continues glaring at Syaoran's back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Konnichiwa minna-san just finished this chapter. I hope you'll like this one. I know last chapter's really boring, I'm really sorry. I'm trying my best to make this story more interesting so…yeah…uhhhmmm… anyways thanks for all those who review. Your reviews means so much to me…hehe….So I'm planning on Yelan and sakura's meeting on the next chapter. I'll update soon. Till then please keep reviewin…Arigatou…Ja!


	9. meeting Yelan

Chapter 9

** Meeting Yelan**

"Sakura I'm going home now. You're annoying brother is starting to get on my nerves. It's really annoying." Syaoran said with a disgusted face as he look at Sakura who's drying the dishes.

"Well ok, by the way I'm really sorry 'bout my nii-chan. Please just ignore him." Sakura said apologetically.

"Hey, Sakura I'm going out for a while." Touya entered the kitchen. "And you gaki." He glared at Syaoran who glared back. "You better not do anything weird. I'll be back soon." He said with a fierce face.

"Don't worry nii-chan he's going home now anyway. So I'll just wait for you."

"Well that's good then." Touya glared at him again.

"Now be a good boy and go home." He added in a annoying tone that make Syaoran glare more fiercely at him.

"Shut up. I'm going now so just shut up!" He said angrily.

"What you picking a fight with me gaki?" Touya tease him even more.

"_Oh this is really nice; I just love annoying this brat."_

"Nii-chan! Shut up now. Leave Syaoran alone." Sakura defended.

"Ok fine, I'm going now. Make sure that that gaki have already left when I come back. If he's still here later. I swear I'll beat the hell out of him." Touya then turn back and walk away.

When they heard the door close the two of them sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. But you know you shouldn't really fight with nii-chan." Sakura said as she walks towards the living room. Syaoran followed her.

"What? You want me to just sit there and smile as he annoys me?" Syaoran said with a slight anger in his voice.

"Hey I'm not saying that! What's with your attitude? Why do you have to always act like that?" She glared at him.

"What and you're angry now? Can't you see that your brother is torturing me? And I haven't done anything wrong for him to hate me. He's only angry at me because he thought I took his sister from him. But you know very well that it's just a lie. So how do you expect me to just listen to him and not fight back when I haven't done anything wrong?" He said angrily. Sakura just stand there looking at the ground.

"_uhmmm, I think I said too much."_

"I didn't mean it like that." Sakura said angrily.

"Why do you have to make such a big deal out of it. I'm just trying to tell you that you avoid fighting with my nii-chan…" she glare at him.

"…because, I feel really guilty, I know he's like that because he cares for me but now I'm lying to him. I feel really bad." Syaoran sigh.

"Ok, I give up. I'm really sorry, I'm just really pissed off, cause your brother's been bugging me since we arrived." He said and smile apologetically at her.

"That's ok I forgive you." Sakura smiled.

"We should really avoid fighting like this." Syaoran said.

"I don' t think we can…"She started

"Cause you're really arrogant." Sakura laugh lightly.

"Ok let's lessen our fights. Since we can't avoid fighting because of your annoying attitude, ne?" Syaoran smiled at her.

_Krrrrrriiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

"Wait a second, I'll just answer that." Sakura said as she ran towards the phone.

"Please hurry, mother's probably mad by now, and I think your brother's coming back soon."

"Hello, Kinomoto residence" Sakura greeted.

"Yes hello, I was wondering if Sakura's there." The person on the other line answered.

"Yes, this is Sakura, how may I help you?

"Oh is that Sakura? I'm sorry this is Yelan, Syaoran's mother."

"Yelan-san? Oh I'm so sorry Syaoran's still here but he said he's going home now."

"Is that so, so I guess he's telling the truth. Sakura, I was wondering if you can come over tomorrow, you could join us for lunch, it's been so long since you last visited here." Yelan said in a very happy tone.

"_Yeah I remember, I used to always go to Syaoran's place to play when we were little. And Yelan-san's really really nice to me." _Sakura sighed.

"Well ok Yelan-san I'll come visit tomorrow." Sakura said happily.

"Well. That'd be great, I'll just ask Syaoran to pick you up tomorrow ok?"

"Ok"

"Well, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, please tell Syaoran to come home now." Yelan said then hung up the phone.

………………………………..

"Am I hearing right? Did you just said Yelan-san? As in Yelan my mother?" Syaoran asked her worriedly.

"Yup! She's asking if you're here. And she also asked me to come over tomorrow." Sakura said happily.

"I remember Yelan-san's really nice and beautiful. I want to see her again, and I miss your sisters too. I wonder how they look like now."

"Did you accept her invitation?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" She looked at him worriedly.

"Yes, actually earlier mother asked me to come with her to her friend's birthday party. She also told me that I should meet her friend's daughter."

"So why didn't you just come with her?"

"You told me your brother's going to lock you, and your father knows that I'm coming. And Touya's gonna kill me if I don't come right?" Sakura sweatdrop.

"Right" She admit.

"And I don't want to come to that boring party anyway. So I told mother that I'm going to your house."

"And?"

"She was really happy, she really like you remember?"

"Really?" Sakura blushed.

"Anyway just when I was about to leave Meilin came and ask me where I was going. Mother told her that I'm coming here. And guess what she said."

"No way! She didn't tell her right?"

"She did. She said 'I see so you're going to your girlfriend's house ne?'" He said mocking his cousin's voice.

"Damn, that annoying girl!" He said angrily

"No way!" Sakura muttered.

"And mother was really surprised and then she started hugging me." He sighed.

"I see." She sighed. "Guess I have no choice left."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked him angrily.

"Your stupid brother won't stop bothering me, so how do you expect me to?" He argued.

"But you could've at least told me that you gave my number to your mom."

"Look I have no choice, she won't believe me."

"Ok fine, then I'll come tomorrow."

"It's not as if I care you know." He glared at her.

"Yeah I know." She glared back.

"Fine, I'm going home now. I can't believe I've spent my day with an annoying girl. And worst tomorrow's gonna be the same." He said as he opened the door. Sakura followed him.

"Hey! I don't like to spend my weekends with you either. So stop being a brat!" She shouted as he started walking.

"Fine! Whatever you say!" He said and continue on his way.

……………………………..

"Oi Kaijuu wake up!" Touya said pulling Sakura's blanket.

"Nii-chan it's Sunday today! Why can't you just let me sleep some more?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Ok then I'll tell that gaki that you're still sleeping huh? That's just great. He's been waiting down there for an hour now. What a perfect way to annoy him." Touya said grinning. Sakura suddenly leave her bed and ran towards her bathroom.

"_Damn it! I forgot that he's going to pick me up today."_ Sakura remembered.

"Nii-chan tell him to wait another 15 minutes. I'll be really quick. And don't do anything to him. I'll kill you if you do." Sakura shouted.

"Fine, fine!" Touya shouted back.

After exactly 15 minutes Sakura came down. Running towards the living room. She saw Syaoran sitting there with an annoyed look on his face. Touya was sitting on the other couch grinning.

"_Oh man this is bad."_ Sakura thought and smiled nervously at Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, I kinda overslept." He glared at her. Then smile fakely.

"That's ok. So I guess we can go now?" Syaoran asked her. The two of them walk towards the door and Touya followed them.

"You better be back before dinner kaijuu." Touya shouted as the two left.

……………………………………………..

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived Yelan welcome them. As soon as she saw Sakura she started hugging her.

"Oh Sakura, you look really cute, you've grown to be a really beautiful lady. No wonder Syaoran pick you." Yelan said still hugging her. Sakura blushed.

"Thank you Yelan-san" Sakura said shyly. Syaoran sighed.

"_Mother's acting like my sisters_" Syaoran thought. "_Good thing that they're not here now or Sakura's in trouble."_ He sighed again.

"Mother can you let go of Sakura now? You're suffocating her." Syaoran walk towards his mother and Sakura. And saw Meilin on the corner glaring at them.

"Damn it! What could be worst? Meilin's just like Touya." Syaoran thought and smiled at Meilin nervously. When Meilin saw Syaoran smile she turns her back and left.

"Ok then let's eat now. Syaoran can you please call Meilin?" Yelan said to her son. Syaoran smiled at her then followed Meilin.

"This is gonna be a very long day" Syaoran and Sakura thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hi everyone! Just finished this chapter so I hope you like this one. Anyways I'm sorry if it took me some time to finish this chap. I want to thank those who reviewed last chapter…I'm really _really_ happy. I'll update soon, so until then please keep reviewin'…well then ja!


	10. Inside Li's Mansion

(A/n: Before I start this chapter here are my **sorryz** and **thank youz**.)

**VampireJazzy**: well here's the continuation. Thanks for always reviewing.

**Sillysinny**: Thanks for the review…here's an update for you.

**MuSiCaNdY**: I'm really sorry, this is my first fanfic and I don't really know how to start it so sorry for a bad intro.

**Pinaygrr**l: Well thanks for always reviewin… here's an update.

**Youkaigirl64**: really? Thank you for reviewin'.

**Animefan518**: Ok I promise I'll keep updatin' so please keep reviewin'

**Animelover2**: hehe thanks so much…yup I think Eriol's that annoying for Syaoran. Since it's our summer vacation I spend most of my time writing this fic so I update within 2-3 days and well only if I've already get atleast 10 reviews for the last chap hehe...

**Kitty Meow-Mix23**: Is it that good? Thanks so much…here's an update for yah!

**1Natsuyo1**: hmm sorry 'bout that…I didn't notice it. But thanks for saying it. I'll try my best to avoid doing that again.

**Jopaps: **Yup! Thanks for the review…I never thought that you're really sick…I thought you're just pretending…hehe…anyway you say you're review will be over soon ne? I hope you read that fic since you're the one who suggested the story. Anyway get well soon my tomodachi we'll talk later. Thanks for the ideas…

**Hope's Light: **Well…I'm sorry I can't say that's going to happen now…but I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Ryu-Faiya:** What! You're the first one who told me that…anyway thanks so much…honto ni..

**Baka Deshis:** really? Is it that nice? Anyway I'm glad you like it…well here's an update.

So on with the story…

**Chapter 10**

**Inside Li's mansion**

"Meilin, stop being stubborn, mom asked me to get you so we can start lunch now. What the hell's wrong with you?" Syaoran shouted as he followed his cousin who's ignoring him.

"Leave me alone. I don't know why you have to bring that girl here, she's a fake. Isn't she?" Meilin shouted glaring at Syaoran.

"_What? Did she know? No way!_" Syaoran looks at his cousin with a confused face.

"So what's that look for my dear cousin? Did I guess right?" She said teasingly.

"What are you saying Meilin? You know you just have to accept the fact that I already have found my true love and the engagement is off." He said angrily.

"You're just saying that so you can get rid of me right?" Meilin smirk.

"Why would I Meilin? Just leave us alone." Syaoran glared at her.

"Mother's calling for you so go inside now." Syaoran said as he turn his back and walk away.

………………………………..

"So how have you been Sakura-chan? How's your father?" Yelan asked Sakura as they took their seats on the living room.

"I'm just fine as well as otou-san." Sakura smiled at her.

"That's great to hear. You're really beautiful Sakura, you look just like Nadesico the first time I met her." Yelan said as she puts her hand in Sakura's face.

"Really? Thank you so much Yelan-san." Sakura said when Syaoran entered followed by Meilin.

"_Well…he looks really pissed off." _Sakura thought as she walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked whispering at him.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"Well I think we should eat now." Yelan led them to the dining table where Sakura sat beside syaoran. Across them is Meilin and in the end of the table was Yelan.

"Please Sakura don't be shy and eat as long as you like." Yelan said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Yelan-san." She smiled back at her.

"So what's your future plan huh?" Yelan asked which made Syaoran choke. When Yelan saw him she started laughing lightly.

"Wha-what do you mean Yelan-san?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I mean your dreams Sakura, what do you want in the future?" She said still laughing.

"Well I want to have a house with a big garden just like yours." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran looked at her confused.

"Why is that?" Syaoran asked her.

"Because I love flowers, and when I was little my mom used to tell me how wonderful it would be if we have a garden at home." She smiled at him.

"Yes that's right, Nadesico really love flowers, I remember she used to always come here and waste her time admiring the flowers in the garden." Yelan closed her eyes as if reminiscing.

"Well anyway… I guess you won't have to worry about that Sakura-chan, all you have to do is marry my Syaoran and the two of you can live here." Yelan said teasingly which make Sakura and Syaoran almost choke.

"Mother, would you stop that?" Syaoran said blushing heavily.

"Oh my dear Xiao, you look really cute when you're blushing." His mother teases him even more.

"_Darn." _

"Anyway I think we should eat now before our food gets cold" Yelan said as they all started eating.

"_I feel really weird, I feel really cold and nervous at the same time_." Sakura thought. Then she noticed that Meilin's glaring at her the whole time.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ She then smiled at her nervously. Just then the phone suddenly rings.

"I'll get that." Meilin said as she ran towards the living room. A few seconds later she came back.

"Aunt Yelan it's for you, something important."

"Really? Well, please excuse me.." Yelan then left them.

"Well I've just finished eating anyway." Sakura said as she stands up. Meilin's still glaring at her, when she saw her she just smiled at her again.

"I'm going in my room now." Meilin started running towards the stairs.

"Well do you want to go the garden? I want to show you something." Syaoran said as he hold her hand and led her towards the garden. When they reached the garden Sakura look at the view with amazement.

"Kirei…" She shouted.

"Well that's not what I wanted to show you." Sakura looked at him as he pointed a cherry blossom tree at the end of the garden.

"Is that?..." Sakura started.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Well it's done then." An eight years old Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura who's looking at the plant that they've just planted.

"I hope that when I come back, this plant's already big." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take good care of it, so when you come back we can seat under it together." He smiled at her.

"That's great, please wait for me then."

"Of course."

_**-End of flashback-**_

"So you really took care of it huh?" She said as she started to run towards the tree.

"No, why would I? I didn't even notice that it have grown that big." He followed her as she sat under the tree he then sat beside her.

"I'm glad it's still here." She said smiling.

"You should be, coz I'll let them cut it down soon." He said teasingly.

"What? no way!" She shouted.

"Baka…I'm just joking." He said then yawns.

"I'm really sleepy. Can you go home now? I want to take a nap." He looked at her.

"Nope, I don't want to. I want to stay here for a little whil-" before she finish her sentence she felt Syaoran's head on her shoulders.

"_You're that sleepy huh_?" She said looking at Syaoran's sleeping face.

"_He looks really peaceful when he's sleeping. Not like when he's awake he's always shouting."_ She laughs at her thought as she lean her back on the trunk of the tree. And fell asleep.

After a few minutes Syaoran opened his eyes and back away as soon as he realized that he's leaning on Sakura's shoulder. He looks at her face.

"Wow she's really beautiful." She muttered. Just then Sakura opened her eyes and look at him.

"Did you have enough sleep now?" she asked him teasingly. He blushed.

"Yeah… you know you should've waked me." He said.

"No you looked really sleepy so I let you, and I think I fell asleep too." She smiled at him.

"Oh…Sakura…can I kiss you?" Sakura was shocked by his words.

"Wha-" Before she could finish what she was about to say Syaoran placed his lips in her and kissed her. And before she knew it she found herself kissing him back.

"_What the hell is he doing? I think my heart's gonna explode."_ She thought.

"Syao-" Yelan said and was cut by the scene that welcomed her. Sakura pushed Syaoran when the two of them heard Yelan's voice.

"Oh I'm sorry if I interrupted you two, well I never thought that you'll make out, out here." Yelan said teasingly.

"What do you want mother?" Syaoran asked her in a you-have-just-interrupted-something-very-important tone.

"Well, when I came out here earlier I saw the two of you sleeping peacefully so I didn't wake you up. Instead I took a picture of you two." She said teasingly holding a picture and grinning at them.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that there's gonna be a Ball within two or three weeks I'm not really sure but would you two come?"

"And why do I have to come to that party of yours?" Syaoran asked her annoyed.

"Because you're my son…so stop being stubborn and I want you to take Sakura with you."

"Why me Yelan-san? He could take someone else I'm not really into that kind of stuff." Sakura said apologetically.

"No way! If you're not coming with me I'm not going." Syaoran looked at her.

"Why?" She asked him confused.

"Silly, because you're my girlfriend." He said grinning. Yelan smiled at them.

"Well it's settled then, please invite some of your classmates and friends as well ok?" Yelan said and gave them a final smile.

"That's it then I'm going now, sorry for disturbing you, you can continue what you're doing now." She said teasingly before leaving. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Sakura glared at him.

"Do what?" Syaoran said innocently.

"Why did you ki-kissed me?" Syaoran blushed.

"I-I'm sorry I thought I was dreaming back then, maybe I'm still half asleep that time."

"Is that so?" She said eyeing him.

"Yeah…anyway want to continue it?" He asked teasingly as he put both his hands in her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked him nervously.

"Just shut up. Look at the third window on the second floor." He told her and she did what she's been told to.

"Meilin?" She whispered as she saw Meilin looking at them from the window.

"I see…" she then closed her eyes as he kissed her. After a few seconds Sakura open her eyes and found that Meilin's no longer there. She pushed Syaoran making him hit the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell's that for?" He shouted glaring at her.

"You know you should really stop doing that! It feels really weird" She said glaring at him.

"_What? I think it's nice though_." Syaoran thought and smirk.

"Hey! Why are you smirking? Are you thinking of nasty things?" she glared at him even more.

"What! of course not! Why would I? And with you? No way!" He shouted. Just then Wei called Syaoran.

"Master Syaoran you have a visitor." Wei told him.

"Huh? I'm not expecting of anyone aside Sakura."

"Well he said he's here to pick up Miss Sakura." He then bow and leave.

"Could that be nii-chan?" Sakura said with sweatdrops.

"Who else?" Syaoran said as he stands up and pull Sakura up as well.

"You better go home now."

"Guess so…" She said and followed him to the living room.

……………………………..

"Why are you here nii-chan?" Sakura asked her brother as soon as they saw him.

"I told you to be home before dinner Kaijuu." He said glaring at Syaoran.

"Yeah…I was planning to do that. But why do you have to come here?" She glared at him.

"I just don' trust that gaki."

"You know I could drive her home anyway." Syaoran argue.

"No thank you, if you bring her home and otou-san saw you he'll probably invite you for dinner again, that's why I decided to fetch her." He grinned at him.

"Gaki!" He said.

"Stop that nii-chan I'm coming now." Sakura said as he followed her brother.

"What isn't she even gonna give you a goodbye kiss?" Meilin asked teasingly at Syaoran's back. When Sakura heard her she turn back and give Syaoran a kiss on the cheeks. Unfortunately Touya saw her do that and was really furious.

"What do you think you're doing? Let's go now." He said pulling Sakura's wrist dragging her towards the car.

"Hey Meilin…" Syaoran looked at her cousin.

"I don't care Syaoran, do what you want." She smiled at him before she turn her back and went away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's it guys…sorry if it took me 4 days to update…anyways I hope you like it… thanks once again for all those who reviewed…anyways I'll update soon so until then…please keep reviewin' ne?...ja!


	11. can't think of one

Chapter 11

**Can't think of one**

Syaoran look around the hallway, Students filled the place but he doesn't give a damn about them. He was standing infront of his locker waiting for a certain auburn haired girl to arrive.

"_Damn it, where is she?"_ He thought as he looks around once again.

"What? Looking for me?" Syaoran jump back when he heard her voice from his back.

"Wha-what? am not. Why should I wait for you?" Syaoran stammer. Sakura laugh.

"I asked if you're looking for me. I don't remember saying that you're waiting for me." She said still laughing.

"So you're waiting for me huh? That's really sweet of you my dear." Syaoran look at her with annoyance.

"Shut up _dear_! Why do you have to be so late anyway? I've been here for almost an hour now you crazy woman." He complain as she look at him with amazement.

"Wow so you really are waiting for me, well I always oversleep so it's really hard for me to get to school early, you should have just went ahead of me you know?" She said dearly.

"Just shut up, let's go, I don't want to be late for class because of you." He said as he hold her hand and pull her towards their classroom.

"Good morning Sakura, Good morning Syaoran." Eriol greeted them when they reached their seats.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. That's Li for you." Syaoran glared at him.

"Ok then Li." He said and smiled at Sakura, Sakura smiled back which made Syaoran glare at him even more.

"So tell me Syaoran, how did Touya torture you? I mean he must really like you since I don't see any black eye or broken bones in you." Tomoyo said amused by the fact that Syaoran survived a day with Touya.

"You just don't know. He's really annoying. Damn it, he's just like that Eriol." He said still glaring at Eriol who's by the way talking to Sakura.

"If he's just like Eriol, then he must be really nice." Tomoyo said teasingly as she looked at Syaoran's furious face.

"The hell's wrong with you Tomoyo? Don't tell me you like that…that…" Syaoran whispered still glaring at Eriol. Tomoyo laugh at him.

"He's a really nice guy Syaoran." Tomoyo said just before their teacher entered their classroom and started class.

Sakura yawn when their teacher started giving them another set of formulas in their math.

"_Damn I hate this subject_." She thought as she once again yawn.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. Sakura turn to him.

"Don't you dare sleep in this subject today. We have an upcoming test and I won't help you again." He hissed. Sakura suddenly sat straight and copy everything that their teacher had written on the board.

"Good girl." Syaoran said laughing. Sakura glared at him.

"Just today." She said.

……………………………………………………………...

It was time to go home. Sakura and Syaoran was the only one left in their classroom. All the other students have already left.

"Sakura, I have soccer practice today, please wait for me. We'll go home as soon as it's finished ok?"

"Why can't I just go home? Why do I have to wait for you?" Sakura asked looking at him with confused expression.

"Silly, because you're my girlfriend." He said teasingly.

"Am not." Sakura argued.

"Yes you are." Syaoran added making her glare at him.

"What! I can't believe you! We're just pretending anyway." She pouted.

"Whatever, just wait for me ok?"

…………………...

"_So I guessed right, they're really just pretending…why am I not happy to hear that?"_ Eriol who happen to pass by heard Sakura and Syaoran's conversation.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called him when she saw him standing idly infront of their classroom.

"Uh-yeah, let's go now, shall we?" Eriol said as he went towards Tomoyo.

"Thank you for always walking me home." Tomoyo smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure." He said and smiled back.

……………………...

Sakura sat at a bench near the field where the soccer club's been practicing.

"_Damn him."_ She muttered as she looks at Syaoran score another goal.

"Syaoran's really good, don't you think so?" Sakura turned stiff when she heard a voice behind her. She know very well whose voice was that.

"Meilin?" She looked at her and was shocked to see her smiling. She thought she was as usual glaring at her.

"Well don't you think?" She asked again as she sat beside Sakura.

"Uh-yeah…he's really good." Sakura smiled at her.

"_So she's not that mean after all."_ Sakura thought.

"Well, I-I'm sorry for the rude behavior. I just…I was-" Meilin started she was looking at Sakura with a sincere look of apology.

"_Is she apologizing to me? That's really weird_" She thought.

"I was-" Meilin continue but Sakura just smiled at her.

"It's ok, that doesn't bother me much anyway. I'm sorry if I…"

"_If I'm lying to you…"_ Sakura thought, but of course she'll never say that.

"Anyway I'm sorry if I had done something to offend you, cause you seem really angry with me." Sakura said laughing, remembering Meilin's attitude yesterday and the Meilin talking to her now, somehow they seems like two different people.

"You've done nothing wrong, it's just that I thought that you, you're only acting, that you was asked by Syaoran to pretend to be his girlfriend so I'll just leave him alone." Meilin said shyly. Sakura sweatdrop.

"_Wow, she's smart."_

"But I saw how Syaoran, smiled when he's with you…he hadn't smiled like that for a long time…and I…Just feel really bad for…being rude to you." She said embarrass.

"As I said, I don't mind it Meilin, let's just be friends ok?" She said smiling at her. She felt somewhat happy, maybe because she had just made a new friend…or maybe because of what Meilin had just said.

"Meilin!" A voice shouted. Meilin and Sakura turned to face Syaoran who's running towards them.

"Meilin! Leave her alone. Stop annoying her…or else." He said glaring at his cousin.

"Or else what?" Meilin asked in a teasing voice.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted at her ears making her back away.

"Sakura are you ok? What did that wicked witch did to you?" He said looking at Sakura concern. She just looked at him with amazement.

"You're rude." Sakura managed to utter to him.

"What?" He said still glaring at Meilin who just grinned to him in return.

"Why you annoying gir-" Syaoran said ready to strangle his cousin. Sakura laugh as well as Meilin.

"Stop that Syaoran, she hadn't done anything wrong to me, we're just talking here until you came." She said holding Syaoran's hands.

"Really?" He asked her looking at Meilin with a are-you-sick-or-something look.

"No Syaoran I'm not sick." Meilin said as she seems to get the meaning of Syaoran's look.

"Whatever, just don't do anything to Sakura that'll make me kill you." He gave her once last death glare before he gets back to the field.

"He's scary." Sakura muttered as she and Meilin started laughing once again.

"Seems like, he really like you a lot. Please don't break his heart," Meilin said still laughing. Sakura on the other hand stopped laughing and looked at Meilin with a apologetic look.

"_That's not true, he doesn't like me…and me on the other hand…"_ She thought.

"_Me on the other hand? What? what am I trying to think?"_

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Meilin asked her with concern.

"Yup, anyway are you going home with Syaoran? If so I think I better get home then." She said, Meilin shook her head.

"No I'm not, he's going to get you home first before he goes home anyway." She said and gave her a last smile before she walked away.

"_She's a nice girl._" Sakura thought when she suddenly heard shouting from the field.

"Syaoran? Are you alright?" One boy asked.

"Hurry bring him to the clinic." The coach shouted.

"Syaoran?" Sakura murmur and saw Syaoran lying on the ground holding his ankle. She ran towards him.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" She shouted.

"Damn it stop shouting, it's not as if I'm going to die, I just twist my ankle and I think my right arm's broken." He said with pain as his teammates carry him.

……………………………………...

"You're really stupid." Sakura said as she looks at Syaoran's arm and ankle.

"You're not careful enough, that's why this happen."

"Whatever, did you call mother?" Syaoran asked looking at her…She looks really worried. She's looking at him as she touch his arms.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Uh-huh, so stop touching it." He said grinning. Sakura removed her hands from his arm.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I already called your mother, she said Wei's going to pick us up."

"That's good then." He said as he sigh.

"You can't go to school for I while…I think." She said sadly.

"Yeah guess so, that would be just great, I'll be relaxing at home waiting for the maid to bring me my meal. Watch T.V and just wait for you to visit me. That's better than any other holiday." He said making her blush.

"Did I have to be part of your 'better than holiday 'event?" She asked him, he smirk.

"Of course silly, you're my girlfriend." He said grinning evilly.

"Why do you have to always bring that up?" She glared at him.

"Nothing, just so you'll remember."

"Don't worry I won't forget." She said smirking at him as well.

"You'll visit me then?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"I'm sure you'll do." He said looking at her emerald eyes.

"And why is that?" She asked staring at his amber eyes.

"Because you'll miss me." He said as he put his hand in Sakura's face and kiss her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey minna-san it's me again. It kinda sucks that it took me so long to update ne? anyway I just finished this chapter and I hope you'll like it .And I can't thank you guys enough, you've been all so nice to give my first fanfic such nice reviews…so I hope you won't get tired of that ne? anyway here are my **thank youz…**

**Rushi Star: **Hey thanks soo much, you've been reviewing since the first chapter…I'm really so happy, I couldn't thank you enough…anyway I hope you keep reviewin..

**Shortygirl333:** You think so? I'm glad you liked it. Anyways thanks for the review.

**Emaralddestiny:** I'm so glad you loved it…thanks a lot.

**VampireJazzy:** once again thanks for your review. I really appreciate it.

**Kawaiisakura05**: well I'll put more of that later.

**Black Magician Girl3**: thank you here's another update for you…

**Kitty Meow-Mix23**: Yup! I'm surprised to…hehe…thanks for the review.

**Pinaygrrl**: I'm glad you liked it…well here's an update…hope you like it as well.

**Youkaigirl64**: well atleast they're friends now…hehe…hope you like it.

**Ohohen**: Of course I'll continue…as long as I got reviewers like you I'll continue ok?

**Baka Deshis**: nope I don't think so…he's actually starting to be nice.

**Animelover2**: is that so? I'm sorry…but thanks for saying it.

**FlowerLover**: wow a new reviewer…heres an update for you.

**RoCkS:** glad you liked it…I'm so happy.

**Animefan518:** well here's one…hope you like it.

Well that's my thanks…I'm really happy for all the reviews you've been giving me. So I'll update soon…until then please keep reviewin' …Ja!


	12. last days

**Chapter 12:**

**-Last days-**

"Why am I here?" Sakura muttered as she walks towards the Li mansion's gate.

"This is Sakura, Is Syaoran there?" she said, pressing the intercom.

"Oh! Miss Sakura, please come in." The voice on the other end replied happily.

"_Of course he's here, what am I thinking? He's injured Sakura, of course he can't go anywhere."_ She thought while walking in the stoned path leading towards the front door.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh then took her hand from her pocket, ready to knock but the door suddenly burst open.

"Well I thought it's about time you come." Syaoran said smiling widely.

"He's been waiting for you since this morning." Meilin added. She's holding Syaoran's left arm for support. Sakura smiled nervously as Meilin handed her Syaoran's arm.

"Well..he's all yours…I've just had enough of that selfish brat." She said before leaving the two alone.

"Uhmm…why don't we just go to my room now? It's kinda tiring standing here." Syaoran said while Sakura puts Syaoran's left arm around her neck.

"You know you should just stay in your room and rest. How do you think you'll recover if you keep walking around like this?" She said in a bossy tone.

"_Meilin's gone, now her…why do they keep treating me this way?"_ he thought.

"You just don't know how it feels to stay in that bed all day. And Meilin's really annoying…she's been bossing me around all day, telling me what to do and nursing me as if I'm a pathetic seven-years-old kid." He complain while Sakura support him climb the stairs. Sakura laugh.

"Meilin must be really worried about you, imagine…she also didn't go to school just so she can nurse you." She said teasingly while she and Syaoran entered Syaoran's room.

"No way! Nursing me? That's crazy! She don't want to go to school so she told mother that she'll stay here so she can look after me while mother's gone." He sighed then sat at his bed. Sakura sat at a chair beside Syaoran's bed near the window.

"That's not a very nice thing to say! She must be really worried." Sakura said looking outside the window where she can see the garden and also their tree.

"_And I'm also really worried about you…that I wish I can stay here and look after you…"_ She thought sadly and continue looking at their tree. She tried to shook her head when she realized what she had just thought, unfortunately Syaoran saw her foolishly shaking her head which made him laugh.

"Well my dear…are you remembering something?" He asked teasingly…still laughing.

"Wha-what!" Sakura almost shouted when Syaoran suddenly spoke.

"I noticed that you've been staring in the garden for so long…I just thought, maybe you remember something…and if I'm not mistaken you're looking at the tree where we-"

"Ouch!" Syaoran was not finished talking yet when Sakura suddenly punched his injured arm lightly.

"Damn you stupid girl! Are you trying to kill me?" He shouted glaring at the grinning girl beside him.

"Well…I think you deserve that stupid dear…" She replied teasingly.

"What's wrong with you? I can't understand you." Syaoran added caressing his right arm.

"Don't you know it hurts? So why do you have to punch me?" he said, his face still in pain.

"Ok I'm sorry" Sakura said giving up and caress Syaoran's arm as well.

"I hope it'll get well soon…" She said sadly still caressing his arm. Syaoran smile lightly then took Sakura's hand in his left hand, he then pull her towards him making her head lean on his chest.

"Don't worry…it'll get well soon…" He said reassuringly then put his left arm around her shoulders. Sakura was about to talk when the door suddenly burst open.

"Oh my…I never thought you two will do it here." Meilin said teasingly while looking at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura pushed Syaoran away as soon as Meilin came into view.

"Wha-what!" Syaoran shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he added in a fierce tone.

"Ok ok…but you know you should at least lock the door." Meilin added evilly making Syaoran give her one of his fiercest look. Sakura sat still and very stiffly. Meilin laugh.

"Ok no need to be so damn serious, I'm just joking." She said still laughing.

"Anyway Sakura can I ask you a tiny little favor?" Meilin looked at her with a pleading look. Sakura smiled nervously.

"What now?" she said stiffly. Meilin walk towards Sakura then handed her a tray with food.

"Sakura…Syaoran's been acting childishly since this morning, he won't allow amyone to feed him. He also yelled at aunt Yelan earlier when she tried to feed him. He's also throwing all the food that the maids brought him…all our efforts was wasted because of him…and he's been a real pain in the ass." Meilin sighed when she finished explaining to Sakura as Syaoran give her an evil look. Sakura on the other hand glared at Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. Meilin laughed at them.

"You two are really cute…" Meilin continued laughing.

"So what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked to Meilin who's now laughing nervously.

"Well…I just thought that…he'll let you feed him…" Meilin added. Sakura glared at her and Syaoran let out a smirk.

"Please Sakura…aunt Yelan will scold me if she found out that Syaoran's still haven't eaten yet…"Meilin pleaded. Sakura smiled at her.

"Well that's ok he'll eat now so don't worry." Sakura said as she puts the tray of food on Syaoran's lap.

"What! No way! I'm not going to eat if you don't feed me." Syaoran argued. Sakura glare at him.

"What! Who the hell do you think you are? You stupid brat! I'm not your nanny you know, besides you have your hands, so why don't you just feed yourself?" Sakura protested but Syaoran continued grinning at her.

"Oh yeah!…hands…I think I have those…but in case you've forgotten…it's BROKEN."

"_This man's unbelievable….i swear he'll pay for this!"_ Sakura thought half annoyed and half happy.

"Fine fine." Sakura said then took the tray from Syaoran's lap.

"So it's settled then huh? So I'll leave the two of you alone now." Meilin said happily before she left the two once again.

"So?…what's with the 'I don't want to eat' thing?" Sakura asked while giving Syaoran a spoonful of soup.

"I hate being treated like a kid…and that's what they've been doing this whole day." He looked at her…she glared in return…

"So why me?" She asked. Syaoran smile.

"Because-" Before he could finish speaking, the door opened once more, revealing Meilin who's holding a cordless phone.

"Syaoran! Daidouji wants to talk to you." Meilin handed Syaoran the cordless phone and left as soon as she did. Sakura sweatdrops.

"_No way Tomoyo! Why'd you have to call?"_ Sakura thought nervously.

"This is Syaoran" Syaoran said as soon as he received the phone.

"SYAORAN! OH MY GOD!IS SAKURA THERE?" Tomoyo shouted on the other line making Syaoran remove the phone from his ears.

"Tomoyo, calm down…breathe would you?"

"Syaoran, Sakura haven't eaten this whole day, after school she went as soon as the last bell rings…I went to their house and Touya told me that the kaijuu should go home because she didn't eat breakfast and she could be sick. Sakura sat with me during lunch time but didn't even try to bite her sandwhich…and now I'm worried because I don't know where she is." Tomoyo said not breathing.

"_Oh no! I'm dead…"_ Sakura thought nervously when Syaoran gave her a death glare.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, she's here right now and I'll make sure she eat ok?" He said before he hung up the phone.

"And you've been lecturing me earlier about eating?" Syaoran laughed nervously then stopped when Syaoran gave her another glare.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

"_I'm just really worried about you that I don't have any appetite to eat…"_ She thought sadly. She then looked at Syaoran and was surprised when she saw him holding the spoon with his left hand and holding it towards Sakura.

"Open your mouth and eat…and I don't want to hear any buts…" Syaoran lectured. Sakura opened her mouth and eat with Syaoran.

"So why do you want me out of all the people in this house to feed you?" Sakura asked curiously when they finished eating.

"Silly because you're my girlfriend" He answered coolly.

"No I'm not!" Sakura argued. Syaoran smiled.

"Whatever!."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So….is she there?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as she puts her cellphone on her pocket. She let out a heavy sigh before she smiled at him.

"Yes, Syaoran said she's there."

"That's good isn't it?" she must be really worried about him right?" Eriol said still smiling.

"Aren't you angry? I thought that you said that you don't want them together?"

"Did I?…I guess I just realized that if I really like Sakura I should let her be happy." He said not looking at Tomoyo's frowning face.

"You must really like Sakura a lot." She said looking down. Eriol looked at her then laughed.

"No, I used to like Sakura" Eriol corrected. Tomoyo looked at him in confusion.

"What?…"

"I just think that Tomoyo…I-"

"Tomoyo, Eriol!" Eriol was cut when someone called them from their back.

"Hi Takashi, Chiharu where are you going?" Tomoyo greeted to their two friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elow to all...I don't know what to say, i've been really busy lately but because of those nice reviews…I can't help but update….anyways…I'm sorry if there are some mistakes with the grammar or spelling…I rush this chapter so I'm not able to fix it….but I'll fix it if I have some extra time….here's my **thanks:**

1Natsuyo1: thanks glad you like it..

Emeralddestiny: Hehe...thanks for the review..

FlowerLover: Really? thank you so much for your reviews..

Rushi Star: Words can't also express how thankful I am with all the reviews you all been giving me so thanks once again.

Kitty Meow-Mix23: Sorry if it took me 3 weeks to update...but i'm trying my best...hope you still read my story.

Pinaygrrl: guess you can stop running now...hehe..

ebacusta: well...glad you like it...

MistressMizu: here's an update for you.

Youkaigirl64 Thanks once again for your review...here's another update.

Singingstarqt: sorry our vacation's over now so I've been busy...but don't worry i'll keep

updating.

animefan518: thanks...heres an update

RoCkS:Thanks again...i hope you'll like this one as well.

Baka Deshis: uhm...yeah i think she is..hehe

issa: I think that'll take another 3 chapters...you just have to wait ok?

Mew Sakura: Really? well...glad you like it...

VampireJazzy: of course i'll continue...thanks a lot...

carisey: not really...don't worry I'll try to update fast..

Hope's Light: sorry...but i'm trying my best...ok? but i hope you'll like this chapter.

Ohohen: Yeah...don't worry I never forget my reviewers...Thanks again for your review...hope you'll like this one as well...

**Ryu Faiya**: Sorry….

**Shortygirl333:** sorry 'bout the delay…hope you'll like this.

Ohohen: thanks for the consideration

**And for those who wish me luck for the entrance exams…Thanks a lot! I'm so happy!**

**And for all those who review…Thanks! **

Well that's it...I'm really sorry if I cant update fast...but im trying my best...thanks again for your reviews...I'll update, maybe next week, I'm not sure but what the hell? i'll still update ok? so please keep reading….until then Ja!


End file.
